The Beginning
by ThatXCrazyXKid
Summary: [FIN] Gordo discovers he and his family are moving across the county. What will this do to his friendships?
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know...I was just as surprised as you are.

A/N: I'm gonna be editing the chapters so even though the story will remain the same, some specific content might be a bit altered.

Only two weeks had passed since 8th graduation. The young trio thought they'd have the best summer ever before entering high school. It was going to be a summer to remember. A summer full on non-stop fun. Unbeknownst to the three young teens, before the summer was over, the trio would be cut down to a duo.

David Gordon's parents were being relocated to New York City; on the opposite site of the country. Gordo was flabbergasted by the news. He was in utter disbelief at first. Gordo had lived in the same house his entire life. But it wasn't just the house itself that he was going to miss--it was the great bonus that came with living in it: his best friend lived in the house right next door.

His best friend.

He shuddered at the very thought of telling her the news. He could hardly tolerate the thought of not being able to see her everyday. Not being able to see how she lit up the room every time she walked in. She didn't know it, but he had secretly had a crush on her at the start of this past school year. Gordo had planned on acting on his feelings for her this summer. Now his hopes of telling her of his feelings were crushed.

Then of course there was his other best friend, Miranda. A smile crept on his face at the thought of her. She had always been the spunky one of the group. Just the thought of that wild child brought a small chuckle to his lips. Even though that wild side to her was the side that was visible to everyone, deep down, she was just as vulnerable as any other person could possibly be.

Sigh. _I'm gonna have to break the news to them soon. Man, this totally sucks. It's not like I have a say in this. Whatever. C'mon Gordon, pull yourself together man! You're acting like you'll never see them again! _Silence._ Wait a minute! What if I never get to see them again! Breathe man..just breathe. You're supposed to be the rational, sensible one. Of COURSE you're gonna see them again. Just..not as often as you'd like to. _

_You'll get through this.._

_You'll get through this.._

A/N: HA! Well there you have it: the first chapter. I'm gonna leave you guys here for right now. I'll post the second chapter tomorrow. I'd really appreciate it if you guys told me what you think. God Bless!


	2. Breaking The News

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know.I was just as surprised as you are.

A/N: I wasn't really expecting any reviews to be honest, but thanks anyways for the ones I did get. I'm just letting all of you know that I'm going to be updating frequently so look forward to that.

* * *

David Gordon was contemplating how in fact he was going to break the news to his friends. He himself was just starting to grasp it all, but now he had to figure out a way to break the news to his two best friends.

Lizzie McGuire was absolutely glowing. Summer had just begun, and already this was the best summer she had ever shared with Miranda and Gordo. They had been out almost every night together; going out, staying up late, soaking up the sun--just enjoying summer. Everything was going just as the three had promised each other. Everything was perfect! Well..almost everything. The last two days, Gordo had made excuses as to why he couldn't come along with her and Miranda. Something was bothering him and she had no idea what it was. She made a point to confront him about it soon.

As these thoughts floated through her mind, her computer made a sound signifying she had an instant message. She quickly walked over to her computer to see who it was from. Speak of the devil!

MrCurlyFries: hey liz

BlondeLiz: hey gordo

MrCurlyFries: what's goin on 2day?

BlondeLiz: hmm..u tell me!

MrCurlyFries: actually, would u mind calling Miranda?

BlondeLiz: sure..y? wuts goin on?

MrCurlyFries: would u guys mind coming over in about an hour?

BlondeLiz: sounds good.

MrCurlyFries: great

BlondeLiz: so wut's goin on ur house?

MrCurlyFries: I have 2 tell u guys somethings real important

BlondeLiz: iz it a bad thing?

MrCurlyFries: well..

BlondeLiz: gordo?

MrCurlyFries: I'll tell u when u and Miranda come over

BlondeLiz: umm, ok

MrCurlyFries: see ya

BlondeLiz: bye

Hmm..that was a little weird. I wonder what he wants to tell us? Maybe he's finally gonna tell us what's been going on these past couple of days. Oh well..I'm sure it's nothing bad.

Little did she know, she was in for a surprise that would throw her entire would upside-down.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Gordo said as he opened the front door as two girls entered his living room.

"Hey Gordo!" Miranda said, oblivious to the fact that he looked like he hadn't got much sleep lately. He also wore a gloomy look on his face that was covered with a forced smile. Gordo thought he was hiding his true feelings well when Miranda responded like her normal self. But this didn't get past Lizzie. She saw his fake enthusiasm when he had greeted them.

"Gordo," Miranda said.

"Yeah?"

She let out a slight laugh before speaking, not really thinking that there was a possibility one of her best friends was about to move away. "Why are there so many boxes in your living room?"

Lizzie hadn't even noticed. She was too focused looking at Gordo, trying to figure out what was wrong. It wasn't until Miranda had said something that her eyes began to roam around the room.

"So you noticed?" he said trying to ease some of the tension that he was certain was present.

She laughed. "It's kind of hard not to notice them." She clapped her hands in front of her as if to get down to business. " So what's going on?"

He stumbled through his words.

"What's goin' on Gordo?" Lizzie said as she spoke for the first time since entering through the door.

"I'll tell you guys as soon as we sit down. Since there isn't anywhere to sit in here, let's go up to my room. Okay?"

Both the girls nodded in agreement and followed him up the flight of stairs to his room. Lizzie noticed on the way to his room, that each room they passed was full of boxes. She started getting a little freaked out not knowing exactly what was taking place before her very eyes.

When they finally reached his room, they noticed that his room, much like the others, was full of boxes. The only things left were: his mattress on the floor, his laptop, and three folding chairs which were obviously set up for this very occasion. Only an idiot wouldn't know what was taking place. But the idea was so unthinkable, that it never crossed Lizzie nor Miranda's mind.

"Take a seat," he said pointing to the chairs.

They all took a seat as he took the end. He took a deep breath and looked at both of them. _Damn... this is gonna be really hard._

Lizzie noticed how, how, well..she didn't know what kind of expression he had on. It was a mix of fear, sadness, depression, etc. "Gordo, what's wrong?" she said with great concern.

"Uh, well, uh..." he took another deep breath.

"This is really bad, isn't it?" Miranda asked, looking at both her friends.

"Okay I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

"Just go for it, Gordo." Miranda said. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

For some reason, Lizzie knew that deep down, this news wasn't going to be something she wanted to hear.

"I've got some bad knews you guys. I-I'm moving."

"That's it?" Miranda said, standing up and laughing. "Whew! I thought it was gonna be bad!"

"It IS bad!" he said as he stood up with anger in his voice.

"Gordo relax!" Lizzie said as she stood between both her friends. "Why is it so bad?"

"Because I'm moving to New York!"

"New York!" Lizzie said in disbelief. "What? Why? When? For how long?"

"I'm moving to New York. Why? Because my parents are being relocated. When? I'm three days. For how long? Most likely forever."

* * *

A/N: There you have it, my fellow writers. Chapter two, just as I promised. Much longer than my first chapter, but that was just a little intro. Once again, I'd like to ask you to please review. But hey, if you don't want to, that's your business. I'm gonna keep on writing, because that's just what I like to do. 


	3. Taking The News

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know.I was just as surprised as you are.

A/N: Thanks a million for the reviews, and thanks for that suggestion one of you had given me in the reviews. I'm sure I'll need your guys' help in the future because I tend to get writers' block very often. But for the time being, I have a pretty rounded idea for how I want the story to be.

_

* * *

What the hell? He's not supposed to move? My best friend is never supposed to leave my side! We're supposed to be the three amigos for life! This cannot be happening. Gordo and I have been best friends AND neighbors for life! This isn't happening! I have to get out of here..._

"I'm really sorry Gordo," I said as I walked toward his bedroom door. "But this is all too much to handle all at once. I'm sorry. I'll see ya later. Bye." I walked out the door in total shock. I couldn't believe what he said. His words echoed in my ears as I made my way out of his room. As I descended the stairs, my vision became blurred as my eyes filled with tears. I was crying before I was even out his front door.

Lizzie never felt so bad as she ran across Gordo's front yard only to be met with her own. On any other occasion, this was a very short trip, but it never seemed like such a long journey until now. She was just about to open the front door but someone on the other side opened it before she did. Her first instinct was to try and wipe away her tears, but she knew it was no use. Her Mom was obviously on the way to the grocery store, as she had informed her earlier in the morning. Lizzie was supposed to go with her, but she was grateful when Gordo had invited her to his house. Now...she wished that she would've went with her mother.

Jo saw Lizzie crying as her own face fell at the sight of seeing her daughter in this pain. She led her to the couch and asked her what happened.

"It's Gordo," she said after she had calmed down enough to get those two small words out.

"What happened?"

"He's moving."

"Oh..."

Lizzie expected her mother to be at least a little shocked. But it was like she already knew. _Wait a minute! Did she already know?  
_  
"Mom, did you know?"

"I did. Gordo's parents told me last week."

"What! Why didn't he tell me sooner!"

"Don't get mad at him, sweetie. They barely told him about it a few nights ago. We all knew that you, him, and Miranda were all having so much fun this summer. They wanted you all to enjoy it as long as possible. But he caught on eventually as they began packing. That's when they told him. So you can't be mad at him."

"So," she said trying to comprehend all of this new information. "That's why he's been acting so weird lately?"

"Yeah."

"Why has he been avoiding us these last couple of days?"

"Because he's been busy packing, sweetie."

"So...this is really gonna happen?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry honey." She said as she pulled her daughter in a comforting hug.

* * *

"Man Gordo," Miranda said after Lizzie had left. "This is huge."

"No, really?" he said with a bit of an attitude in his voice.

She shot him a look telling him that he needed to cool it. That look could shut anybody up. There was another thing he was going to miss about her: All those looks only she could make.

"Sorry," he said. "I've just been a little on the edge lately."

"It's ok," she said as she put an around his shoulders. "You're aloud to be."

"It's just that I'm so pissed at my parents. How could they do this to me? Each of our parents knew how important this summer was to all of us! And then they stupid shit like this!"

"I know Gordo. This totally blows."

They were both quiet for a few seconds taking in all that had happened.

"I wonder how Lizzie's doing," Miranda said.

"I don't know," he said as he pulled away and walked to his window looking over at Lizzie's house. "I didn't mean to upset her. You know that, right Miranda?" he said looking at her.

She smiled and pulled up a chair next to him. "I know." She stated simply. There was more behind that 'I know' than she lead on.

* * *

A/N: There's your third chapter. I figured you guys since you guys are bein nice and everything I'd surprise you with a bonus chapter. Chapter four awaits you! 


	4. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know.I was just as surprised as you are.

A/N: Here's your bonus chapter as I promised. lol! Sounds like you're on a gameshow or something.

* * *

That night Gordo felt worse after breaking the news to his friends. He thought he'd feel better after getting it all off his chest, in a way he did feel better about it. He didn't have to worry about telling them anymore. But when Lizzie left he felt like a piece of shit. He saw the hurt in her eyes, and heard the pain in her voice. Gordo never felt worse than when he saw his best friend in pain, and the fact that he caused it, felt a million times worse. He felt like he had betrayed her in some way. He had to call her, make things better. Just then, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi," Lizzie said in a low voice. Speak of the devil!

"Look Lizzie I'm really sorry." he spoke with great urgency.

"No Gordo, I'm sorry. I know that you've had enough to worry about these last couple of days, and I know that I didn't help by storming out of there today."

Gordo smiled into his receiver. "It's okay."

"So what do you wanna do tomorrow?" he asked in a better a more upbeat tone.

"Tomorrow?" she said as a smile slowly crept on her face.

"Yeah! We still have two days before I have to leave. Don't think you're rid of me yet, McGuire!"

She laughed. There was another thing he was going to miss.

"I don't know."

"Just make sure you're up early tomorrow!" he said before hanging up.

Usually she hated waking up early, but for Gordo, she would make the exception.

* * *

"Lizzie!"

"Wake up, girl!"

"C'mon McGuire, it's time to get up!"

"C'mon!"

Lizzie opened her eyes to see her two best friends shaking her awake.

"What?" she said.

"C'mon McGuire! I told you to get up early. I knew you wouldn't so I called Miranda over so that we could both get you up."

"Does it really take two people to get me out of bed?" she said as she stood out of bed.

"Apparently..." Miranda said in a low voice.

Lizzie shot her a look, and Miranda shot one back. This was pointless, Lizzie always lost so she quickly gave up. The three of them laughed.

"Hi kids!" Jo said as she entered the room.

"Hey." they said altogether.

"I'm making breakfast. You mind giving me a hand Miranda?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Okay, great." Jo said as she walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back you guys," Miranda said as she left the room smiling. Only Gordo caught Miranda's weird expression.

Lizzie yawned as she stole a glance at her clock. "it's 6:30!"

"Yeah," he said. "And?"

"_And! _It's early!"

"Hey," he said as he took a seat on her bed. "I warned you last night McGuire."

She sat down next to him. "So where are we going today?"

"I don't know yet."

She laughed. "You wake me up at 6am, and you don't even know where we're going?"

"Ah hah! That's exactly why I woke you up early. Because we need to plan it all out."  
"Whatever."

"So get dressed. I'm gonna go downstairs to help your Mom and Miranda." He picked one of her stuffed animals up off the floor. "Oh! And by the way, I woke you up at 6:30 not 6:00." He said as he lightly hit her in the face with the stuffed animal.

She grabbed the animal away from him and hit him right back. He expected this, so he grabbed one of her pillows and took a swing. She dropped the animal grabbed one of her pillows and took a swing at him. They quickly found themselves in a pillow fight. He thought he had taken it a little too far when he smacked her with the pillow and she yelped in pain.

"Ouch! That really hurt!"

They put their pillows down. He was genuinely concerned until she said, "Just kidding!"

"You're gonna pay, McGuire!"

They began shoving each other back and forth trying to see who would fall first. He thought victory was his when his last shove sent her falling back on her bed, but at the last moment she grabbed his shirt and brought him down with her.

"All right guys, me and Mrs. McGuire finished making breakf--" Miranda stopped when her eyes settled on her two best friends. Gordo was lying right on top of Lizzie, and they were both laughing. When the door opened they both looked to see who it was.

"Man," Miranda said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door. "I can't leave you two alone for one minute."

They both laughed. "C'mon Miranda," Gordo said as he raised himself of off Lizzie. "We were just fooling around."

"Hey, call it whatever you want," Miranda said with a small laugh. "Breakfast is ready."

"I'd better get dressed." Lizzie said as she walked to her closet.

"Okay," Gordo said as he followed Miranda out the door.

"Save me some food, Gordo," Lizzie called after him.

He poked his head through her door. "Can't make any promises." And with that, he dashed downstairs to grab some breakfast.


	5. Vicki and her Click

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know.I was just as surprised as you are.

* * *

Before Gordo knew it September rolled around and he had to begin school. Usually he wouldn't be nervous, but he was just beginning high school. High school in a whole new place, and without his two best friends. Gordo put one of his Frank Sinatra cd's into his radio so that when his alarm went off, his cd would begin to play. It had been awhile since he had listened to this cd, so he had forgotten which song was the first. He silently laughed to himself as the theme from _'New York, New York'_ began to play.

_Well I guess I could finally relate to this song_, he thought to himself as he began to get ready for school.

Throughout the summer he had a bit of a growth spurt and he went shopping for new clothes. It was just now as he looked through his closet that he realized he had a completely new look. He still had some of his old clothes, but most of it was new. Not just 'new' clothes, but a 'new' look. He had more of a casual look to him, and he also noticed that he had been stocking up on 50's style hats throughout the last month. He then looked around his room and noticed that he had become more of a rat pack fan than he had been before.

All across his wall were pictures of Frank,Sammy, and Dean. It wasn't only that, but he had become of fan of that entire generation. He had famous movie stars, singers, and dancers from that generation. Whoa, he thought to himself. He had spent just about his entire summer in his room decorating it to his liking. He had to admit he liked it. But it was just something to do to keep himself busy. In the corner on a table he even had a 40's styled radio.

He caught himself admiring his room that he forgot he had to get ready for school. He decided on his black baggy jeans, a plain short sleeved white shirt only to go under a gray dress shirt that said 'David' on the pocket. He decided to throw on one of his favorite hats that reminded him so much of something that Frank Sinatra would wear. (It was also black) To be honest he couldn't call any of his hats one of his favorites because he truly loved them all.

* * *

Gordo stepped out of his Mother's car with his backpack on as he hesitantly walked onto the school premises. He had arrived a little early because he still needed to get his class schedule. As he walked into the school he got a few looks.

_Oh great I'm already an outcast._

He walked up to a group of girls and they all looked surprised.

"Excuse me," he said as she politely removed his hat. "Would one of you mind telling me where the office is?"

"Sure," one of the girls said. She looked like she was the ringleader of the group. "I'll take you if you want."

He shot her a smile. Boy she was pretty. She had shoulder length layered black hair, and amazing hazel eyes.

"Sure. Thanks a lot." He put his hat back on and shook her hand. He was surprised when she shook his hand with a firm grip. He liked when girls weren't intimidated.

"I'm David, but my friends call me Gordo."

She laughed and took a look at him. "Gordo? You don't look fat to me."

The other girls laughed.

"What?"

"In Spanish 'Gordo' means fat."

"It does?"

"Trust me." she said with a small laugh. "I've been speaking Spanish my entire life, it's in my blood. How long have your friends been calling you that?"

"Just about my entire life."

This made the girls laugh even more. He liked how he was being the center of attention. It was something new. If felt good.

"Well, 'Gordo' I'm Victoria, but all my friends call me Vicki."

She introduced Gordo to the rest of the group.

"It was nice meeting all of you. Hopefully I'll see you guys later." With that Vicki led him to the office.

* * *

"Let me see your schedule," Vicki said after they walked out of the office 10 minutes later.

"Here," he said handing it to her.

She had an amused look on her face.

"What?"

"You're a freshman?"

"Yeah..something wrong with being a freshman?"

"No. It's just that I thought you were a sophomore."

"Really? Are you a sophomore?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, one of my homegirls that I introduced to you earlier is a freshman. You could chill with her when I'm not around if that's cool with you."

"Sounds good."

This day was flying by for Gordo. He was having a great time. He had made a lot of friends and his classes seemed to be pretty cool. He had two classes with Vicki, and one with the freshman (Danielle) she had told him about and was introduced to in the morning. It was the class he was in right now.

"So how do you know Vicki?" he asked her.

"She's my neighbor. We've been friends ever since my family moved next door."

"How long?"

"Almost seven years."

"You guys must be really close."

"We are. Speaking of friends, where are all of yours?"

He laughed. "In California."

"California! You moved out here all the way from California?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Leave anything important behind?"

"Huh?"

"I mean were you tight with anyone, or you didn't really have any good friends?"

"As a matter of fact I did leave something important behind. Well...TWO important things behind. I had two best friends."

"Really?" she said with a smirk.

"What?" he said smiling.

"Mind hooking a girl up with one of your buddies?"

He went into a fit of laughs. She had to sock him so he'd stop.

"What's so funny?"

"I'd be more than happy to hook you up. That is of course if you're into chicks!"

"What! Are you telling me that BOTH of your best friends are GIRLS!"

"Yup. So...uh, you still want me to hook ya up?"

They began laughing but it was cut short by the bell ringing. "Ready for lunch?" Danielle asked as they stood from their desks.

"Always and forever."

Danielle sent him a weird smile. "You know David, you're some kinda character."

As soon as they walked out of his english class he and Danielle were met by Vicki and ANOTHER large group of girls he hadn't been introduced to earlier. Vicki greeted both of them warmly, something he wasn't used to but hey...he wasn't complaining.

"So how's your first day here so far?"

She threw an arm around Danielle. "Did my girl play nice, or am I gonna have to get her in a headlock?"

"No. She 'played nice.'" He shot Danielle a grin. "Thanks for talking to me in class."

"No problem." She said with a shrug. "I didn't have anyone else to talk to in there anyways."

Vicki shoved her and the girls giggled. They each went on either side of him and linked arms.

"C'mon ladies," Vicki said to the group of girls that were still following behind them. She then looked at Gordo, "and gentlemen. Let's go get our grub on!"

* * *

They all sat at a very large table and began eating their lunch which Gordo had to admit was much better than what they served back home. He noticed he was getting a few looks, and the occasional finger pointing didn't help either.

He leaned his head down toward Danielle and whispered. "Why are so many people looking at us?"

She looked up, obviously not aware of what he was talking about. It didn't take her long to notice what Gordo was talking about. She noticed that people were mostly looking at Gordo, but then she also saw a few people looking at her.

"You're right. I wonder what's up?"

Vicki was listening to this and decided to jump in. "It's cause you're both freshman."

"So?"

"Freshman NEVER sit with the an older or popular crowd. It's like some damn sacred law. A STUPID LAW...but still."

"What do you mean 'popular crowd'?"

"Uh," she let out a small laugh and looked at the other girls who were sitting at the table. They too had to laugh. "Don't you know that me and my click are high in the 'social circle'?"

Gordo and Danielle looked at each other with amused smirks.

"You guys didn't know?" she laughed again. "Well now ya do. So if I were you two, I'd enjoy the free ride cause freshman are gonna be lookin' up to you two like gods!"

"Why?"

"Because freshman are NEVER popular. But you two are gonna be like the friggin' king and queen of the 9th graders! All hail Danielle and David!" the entire table fell into yet another laugh fest.

After they calmed down Gordo spoke up. "Good. Because I thought they were looking this way for another reason."

"Like what?"

"You know. I'm the only guy sitting at a table full of girls. They might think we share one certain interest if you all know what I'm talking about."

Everyone was amused by what he was saying. "And uh, what might this 'special' interest be?" Vicki asked teasingly.

"Guys."

"What!" they said in unison.

"Why would people assume shit like that!"

"I don't know." Gordo said feeling a little sheepish. "When one guy hangs out with strictly girls.I just thought..oh nevermind!" he decided to shut up because he noticed all the girls were giving him goofy smiles. Vicki played with his face as she spoke to him like you would a baby. "Awww..poor baby." She then grew serious. "Don't worry, nobody here thinks that of you."

"How would you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Dude! Weren't you listening? I'm popular--"

Danielle cut her off. "Or as I like to refer to her as,a social whore."

"Ooohhh!" the girls said.

"Shut up!" she said as she clasped her mouth shut. "ANWAYS, like I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted. I've been asking a few of my girlys' here and there what they thought about you. The girls were diggin' your style and thought you were a cutie, and the guys worship you for bein a player."

"A player? How'd I get that reputation?"

"Because you've been hanging with my ladiesall day. Kinda hard to miss Dave."

"And why are girls intrigued by my style?"

"Because NOBODY dresses like that. Trust me..that's a good thing. You're not tryin to be some wannabe thug like some other little boys I know around here. You've got this kinda casual, mysterious thing goin on."

"Mysterious?"

"Yeah. You know that hat is what scored you points in that department. You're gonna have hook me up with some of those hats cause they're bomb!"

A/N: I'm incredibly sorry for not having Lizzie and Miranda in this chapter. I just wanted to show you guys how Gordo gets settled into this new place. I promise I'll have them in the next one.


	6. Prologue

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know...I was just as surprised as you are.

A/N: I'm gonna be editing the chapters so even though the story will remain the same, some specific content might be a bit altered.

* * *

Only two weeks had passed since 8th graduation. The young trio thought they'd have the best summer ever before entering high school. It was going to be a summer to remember. A summer full on non-stop fun. Unbeknownst to the three young teens, before the summer was over, the trio would be cut down to a duo.

David Gordon's parents were being relocated to New York City; on the opposite site of the country. Gordo was flabbergasted by the news. He was in utter disbelief at first. Gordo had lived in the same house his entire life. But it wasn't just the house itself that he was going to miss--it was the great bonus that came with living in it: his best friend lived in the house right next door.

His best friend.

He shuddered at the very thought of telling her the news. He could hardly tolerate the thought of not being able to see her everyday. Not being able to see how she lit up the room every time she walked in. She didn't know it, but he had secretly had a crush on her at the start of this past school year. Gordo had planned on acting on his feelings for her this summer. Now his hopes of telling her of his feelings were crushed.

Then of course there was his other best friend, Miranda. A smile crept on his face at the thought of her. She had always been the spunky one of the group. Just the thought of that wild child brought a small chuckle to his lips. Even though that wild side to her was the side that was visible to everyone, deep down, she was just as vulnerable as any other person could possibly be.

Sigh. _I'm gonna have to break the news to them soon. Man, this totally sucks. It's not like I have a say in this. Whatever. C'mon Gordon, pull yourself together man! You're acting like you'll never see them again! _Silence._ Wait a minute! What if I never get to see them again! Breathe man..just breathe. You're supposed to be the rational, sensible one. Of COURSE you're gonna see them again. Just..not as often as you'd like to. _

_You'll get through this.._

_You'll get through this.._


	7. Reunited

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know.I was just as surprised as you are.

* * *

Time was flying by in the life of David Gordon. The first few months of school were zooming by and it was already mid-December. In only a few days Christmas vacation was going to begin. So many changes had happened in so little time. He was among the popular crowd, and was admired by all the freshman alongside Danielle. What Vicki had told them on the first day of school was true. Apparently the girlher stuff.

Another change that had occurred was the fact that he had joined a band. His friend Carlos began teaching him guitar but he soon found out that drums were more his thing. Gordo's love for the drums drove him to buy a drum set which was set up in his large room. Carlos immediately welcomed Gordo to join his band The OutKasts. The only things that remained the same was his persistance to do well in school (which was coming along perfectly as always) and his loveable personality.

Another change that Gordo thought was for the better were his feelings for Lizzie. Their talks on the phone became less frequent and it had been over two months since he had any contact with her. His feelings for her were long gone but he still missed her terribly. Even though he had made a gang of new friends, none came close to the connection he had with Lizzie. The last week of school finished quickly and before he knew it he had three weeks of vacation.

* * *

"David!" Mrs. Gordon yelled while knocking on Gordo's bedroom door. His playing on the drums always seemed to zone him out.

"David!" she called once more. He heard her and stopped mid-beat to open the door.

"Sorry Mom!" he said as he threw open the door. "What's going on? You want me to help you with dinner or something?"

"Actually, I have some good news for you." she said with a sly smile.

He looked at her with an equally sly smile and asked her what the news was.

"It's more of an early present if you will."

"I'm listening," he said as he leaned against his door.

"I thought since you hadn't seen Lizzie or Miranda in quite some time, that they could come and visit."

Gordo's back straightened. "You mean here? As in New York City here?"

"Yes David." She said laughing at her son's excitement.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Oh man! W-whoa...thanks Mom." he said as he gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "This is great! So when are they coming out here?"

"In a few days."

"Are they gonna stay here, or in the guesthouse?"

"They're going to be staying in the guestroom."

* * *

"Liz can you believe this?" Miranda chirped excitedlyas she and Lizzie boarded the plane. "We're going to New York!"

"AND we're gonna see Gordo!" Lizzie pointed out.

"I guess that's a good thing ." Miranda said jokingly.

* * *

"C'mon Dad!" Gordo said impatiently. "We're gonna be late! I don't want to miss Lizzie and Miranda."

"David relax." Mr. Gordon said angrily. The traffic before them seemed never-ending. This was the one thing he hated about the airport. "Son, if you're going to be this jittery I'd rather you got out of the car and walked inside to pick them up. I'll find parking and you three could come find me."

"Sounds good to me ." Gordo said as he jumped out of the car and ran inside in search of his friends. He was so wired that he had hardly slept the night before. He had anticipated seeing them since his Mother had told him about it.

* * *

Gordo waited anxiously for Lizzie and Miranda. As soon as he saw them he quickly walked over to them.

"Hey!" he said with a big smile.

"Look dude," Lizzie said hardly making any eye contact. "I'm not really in the mood to be hit on right now. We're expecting to meet up with our friend so if you'll excuse us..." With her last statement she pushed past him and she continued walking with Miranda. Lizzie looked around and Miranda just looked at her like she was an idiot.

Lizzie caught the look. "What?" she asked as she continued looking around for Gordo.

"Do you know who that guy is?" Miranda said as her eyes wandered to the person Lizzie thought was a stranger.

Lizzie looked over to where the confused teen stood looking back.

"Oooh! You're right, he's kinda cute," she said as she waved and smiled at him. He just laughed. Out of nowhere, Lizzie felt Miranda pinch her.

"Ow!" she winced. "What was that for?"

"Take ANOTHER look girl!"

Before she look back again, he walked over to them with a smile. _Wait a sec_, Lizzie thought. _That smile looked REALLY familiar. Too familiar...  
_  
"Hey!" Miranda said as she set her bags down.

"Hey Miranda." Gordo said as he gave her a hug.

Now Lizzie was confused.

He pulled back from Miranda and leaned into Lizzie. She put a hand in front of her and he looked surprised.

"Hold it right there buddy!" she said. "I don't hug guys I've never met."

"What!" he said shocked.

Miranda only laughed. "Is she serious?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so." she cleared her throat. "Lizzie McGuire I'd like you to meet David Gordon."

She was shocked. She knew he looked familiar but he had changed so much!

"Gordo?"

"Yup." he laughed again. "Do I really look that different?"

"Diggin the threads man," Miranda said as she admired the new style of clothes she and Lizzie were unfamiliar with.

"Here," he said removing his hat. He had been wearing those hats since school had started. "Maybe this will help." After he removed his hat he ruffled his hair a bit Lizzie saw the hair that could only be identified as David Gordon's.

* * *

"So Gordo ." Miranda said after they had put down their bags in the guestroom. "How's New York been treating you?"

"Pretty good," he said nonchalantly.

"Where's your room?" Lizzie asked.

"It's over here," he said as he opened a door that led directly into his. They followed him and explored his room. Lizzie noticed all the pictures over most of his wall and saw a smaller portion of it that was covered with pictures of him and a lot of different people. They were probably friends from his new school. If they were, he sure had a lot of them. In most of the pictures he was in the middle of a group of girls. Something stirred inside but she quickly shook it off.

* * *

The three of them explored the streets of Gordo's neighborhood. On the way to the mall they noticed he was acknowledged by several different people.

"I see someone's Mr. Popular," Miranda joked. He only laughed. He looked over at Lizzie who was oddly quiet. She was still thinking about the pictures that hung on his wall. Why did they bother her?

"You okay McGuire?" he asked looking over at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," she said rubbing her arms together.

"Cold?" he said putting an arm around her. She looked up at him quickly and he shot her one of his famous grins.

"I'm fine," she said smiling.

"Okay."

* * *

After they entered the mall they went straight to the food court hungry from the walk.

"I love Mrs. Fields!" Miranda said as she ran over dragging Lizzie with her. Gordo was about to follow but was stopped by his friend Carlos.

"Hey Dave!" he said as they shook hands.

"Hey man. What're you doin here?"

"Just a lil' Christmas shopping. You here by yourself?"

"No. Just here with a couple of friends." He said gesturing toward Lizzie and Miranda.

Carlos looked over at them and his mouth dropped. If it had dropped any lower his mouth would be dragging on the floor.

"Who is that!" he said pointing.

* * *

"Who is that!" Miranda said looking over at the guy Gordo was talking to. Lizzie turned and saw Gordo talking with a boy who looked to be about the same age.

"I don't know. Probably one of his friends. C'mon, let's go see what's going on."

"Damn he's _fine_!"

* * *

"What?" Gordo asked. "They're just a couple of my friends."

"They can't be cause I know all of your friends. Granted, I'm not friends with all your friends, but I know who they all are. And trust me, I've never seen those two. You have to introduce me man! Especially to that HOT brunette. Damn!"

"Calm down man! They're comin' over here so just chill."

"Hey Gordo!" Miranda said. "Who's your friend?"

"Carlos," he said shaking her hand. "What's your name beautiful?"

"Oh brother ." Lizzie and Gordo said under their breathe. They laughed quietly and walked away.

* * *

"So how's high school Lizzie?" he asked as they strolled through the three- story mall.

Just as she was about the answer . "Oh shit!"

"What?" she asked looking over at him.

"See that girl over there?" he pointed to a girl that stood in front of three others.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Her name's Susan and she's been after me all year. She won't leave me alone!"

"What is she fatal attraction?" she smirked and started laughing. He couldn't help laughing himself. He stopped quickly as he noticed that Susan and her friends had noticed him.

"Uh oh." He quickly began thinking of way to get out of this and come up with one quicker than he thought possible.

"Hey Liz would you mind doing me a big favor?"

"What?"

"Pretend to be my girlfriend."

She laughed. "What? Why?"

"That's the only way she'll leave me alone." He slipped a ring off his pinky and slipped it on her index finger. "Here, if she asks I gave it to you."

"I thought you said she wouldn't leave you alone."

"She won't but at least she'll back off a little."

"What do I get?" she said slyly.

"Anything you want." He noticed Susan and her friends getting closer and changed his tone of voice fearing they might hear what he and Lizzie were saying.

"Anything you want sweetie," he said taking her hand.

She caught on and decided to help out her friend. Besides, he said he'd give her anything. Seeing as how they were at the mall, she was definitely going to take full advantage of the situation at hand.

"Anything?" she said stepping closer.

"Mmm-hmm," he said nodding and smiling.

They both heard someone clear their throat and knew who it was. He looked up and put on his best surprised face.

"Hey Susan!" he said with feigned enthusiasm.

"Who's your friend?" she said, throwing a cool look Lizzie's way.

"I'm his girlfriend." Lizzie said boldly.

"Hmm," Susan said. "I didn't know you were into blonde airheads."

"Well," Lizzie said. "At least this blonde knows how to apply her make- up!" she threw Susan a dirty look and turned back to face Gordo.

"C'mon babe," she said stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. "Let's get outta here."

Gordo gulped and hoped she hadn't noticed. "Okay," he said taking her hand again. They began walking away leaving Susan and her friends in shock. Lizzie knew she still watching so she stopped walking and let go of Gordo's hand. He looked down at her with surprise.

"Thanks again for giving me this." She said turning the ring around her finger. "It really means a lot," she said placing her arms around his neck. He responded by placing both his hands around her waist, pulling her close.

"Anything for my girl," he said kissing her on the cheek. She giggled flirtatiously placing her forehead against his.


	8. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know.I was just as surprised as you are.

* * *

After their 'performance' was over Lizzie and Gordo finally caught up with Miranda and Carlos. Miranda saw them walk up--hands locked and laughing. Her mouth dropped at the very sight.

"Whoa! What's going on?"

"Shh! Miranda relax!" Lizzie stole a peek behind her. "It's just to get rid of fatal attraction."

"Wha–?"

Lizzie jerked her head back toward Susan and her friends. Miranda saw and understood, but then again she was slightly disappointed. After a few minutes of explaining everything to Miranda and Carlos they decided to stop in the food court.

"So how long are you guys gonna keep doin' this?" Carlos asked.

Gordo sighed. "I don't know." He turned to Lizzie. "You want me to just tell her the truth? Or do you want to keep pretending?"

She shrugged."It's up to you. To be honest I really don't care."

"Lizzie McGuire doesn't care what other people think?" he said sarcastically. "And since when do we have a sudden change of heart in that department?"

Lizzie playfully shoved him. "Okay that's enough. Under any other circumstance I would care. But the only I reason I _don't_ care is because I don't know anybody over here. So personally I really don't give a damn."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So like I said before." Carlos said. "Are you guys gonna keep doin' this?"

Miranda scrutinized both for their reply. Gordo looked at Lizzie as if trying to decide. She just looked back with an expression that plainly said it was entirely up to him.

"I guess we keep pretending. I mean before we even go back to school everyone's gonna know about my blonde-airhead-girlfriend." Gordo said before sliding slyly away from Lizzie. She just smacked him in the head and laughed.

* * *

"Whuddup Dave!" Vicki said as she rushed over to him. He noticed she was with a group of girls. _Figures,_ he thought. She was never anywhere by herself. She had friends EVERYWHERE. But after he thought about it, it just seemed right. Vicki was a great person to hangout with and had a great personality to match.

"Hey Vick." he said as he greeted her with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothin' much. Just doin' a lil' last minute Christmat shoppin'. Actually.I just started shoppin'."

Vicki looked behind her.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

"Just Danielle. She must've stopped at the bookstore. Dave I'm tellin you that girl loves reading like a fat kid loves cake."

She noticed Carlos and waved at him.

"What's goin' on Celos?" she said. She had always called him by a nickname only she could call him by. She took a look around their table and was surprised that she didn't notice the two girls that were sitting next to them.

"Hey Dave! Where're your manners, boy? Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh! I'm sorry." he laughed. "Next to Carlos is my friend Miranda."

"Hey!" Miranda said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Vicki said.

"And this is Lizzie, my--"

"Let me guess, your OTHER friend?"

Gordo smiled and was about to say yes when he noticed Susan sitting at a nearby table with her friends. _Man this chicks mental._ "No actually she's my uh girlfriend."

"**_Whoa_**!" all of Vicki's friends said together laughing. Vicki laughed too but then grew a bit serious.

"Calm down, ladies! Nice to meet you Lizzie. I'm Vicki."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'd just like to apologize for my IMMATURE friends." She said glancing back at her friends. "So." she said leaning close but still speaking loud enough so everyone could here. "Is he a good kisser because we're all dying to know."

Vicki and her friends immediately started laughing. She walked over to them and they all gave her props. She then proceeded to walk back to Gordo's table.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

"Sure you were." Gordo said lightly shoving her away.

* * *

After Vicki's friends left they decided to walk her to the bookstore so she could catch up with Danielle. She was thrilled to see them and was introduced to Lizzie and Miranda.

"Hate to break this up." Vicki said. "But I promised Danielle's parents I'd have her home in time for dinner. Besides, I have to wrap all these gifts that I SUPPOSEDLY bought a long time ago."

"Shoot! You're right." Danielle said glancing at the clock hanging in the store. "We'd better get going then."

"Oh wait!" Vicki said. "You guys have any plans tomorrow?"

"Not especially."

"It's cause we're throwing a party tomorrow at my house. My family has been throwing parties during this time of the year ever since I could remember. You guys up for it? A lot of kids from school are gonna be there."

"You sure?" Gordo asked.

"You guys should come!" Danielle said. "These parties are always a blast! I mean unless you all already have plans."

"Actually we don't."

Vicki smiled. "Well then come! You girls feel like comin?"

Lizzie and Miranda nodded vigorously. "We're SO there!"

"All right. Cool. I promise you won't be disappointed! These parties are always off the hook." Vicki looked at the clock. "We'd better jam Danielle."  
"You're right. See ya guys tomoroow night."

"You'd better be there!" Vicki said pointing at them. "It was nice meeting both of you. Later!"

* * *

Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda, and Carlos walked out of the mall together.

"So you going to the party Carlos?" Gordo asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely man!" he paused. "So uh, are all three of you going?"

"Yeah."

"All right. I'll see ya Dave. Nice meeting you Lizzie. Umm bye Miranda."

* * *

"Mom!" Gordo yelled as the three friends walked inside his house. "Mom! You here? Dad! Man you'd think they'd at least have the decency to leave a note or something."

"Over here Sherlock!" Miranda said pointing at the counter.

"Oh."

"What's it say?" Lizzie asked as she and Gordo joined Miranda in the kitchen.

"It says they'll be back late tonight and don't wait up."

"Nothin' new." Gordo said in a lowered voice.

"What?" Lizzie said.

"Nothing. So what do you guys wanna do?"

"I guess since we've already been out today we might as well enjoy your house."

"Sounds good."

"And what a house!" Miranda said as the three collapsed on the couch. "This house is WAY bigger than your other one! And you still have a house in the back. What's up with that Gordo?"

"Since my parents were being transferred they decided this was a good enough present. A way of persuasion of you will."

Miranda whisled. "This sure would persuade me!"

Lizzie slapped hands with Miranda. "I hear that girl!"

It was a little after midnight and all three of them were in their pajamas in Gordo's room talking.

"What's up with Carlos?" Miranda asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's his deal? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. He's been single all year."

"Really?" she said slowly while smiling.

"You'd better not be getting any ideas Randa!" Lizzie said.

"Why!"

"Because we're only going to be out here for another couple of weeks! That'd be totally stupid."

"Who said anything about a relationship? I just want to get to know him a little better, that's all!" she said defensively.

"Fine. It's up to you."

"What about you Gordo? Any prospects this year?"

"Huh?"

"Get any girlfriends this year?"

"Not a one."

"No way! Almost all of your friends are chicks! You know I think you're lying to me Mr. Gordon."

"I'm telling the truth! Besides why would I lie to you about something like that?"

"Maybe because you don't wanna hurt your current 'girlfriend's' feelings." she said looking over to Lizzie.

"Oh shut it Randa!"

"Yeah!" Lizzie said throwing a pillow at her. They laughed.

"So how do you guys think the party is gonna be tomorrow?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

"Whoo!" Miranda exclaimed. "As long as Carlos is there I should be just fine! Too bad you can't scope out the guys, Liz."

"Why?"

"Because as far as everyone's concerned, you're off the market thanks to Mr. Gordon over here."

"Whoa!" Gordo said defensively. "You could thank fatal attraction! Okay?"

"It's okay Gordo!" Lizzie said as she put a hand on his arm. "I'm not as much as a horn dog as Miranda so I'm sure I could make it through the night without pouncing on some guy."

"Shut up!" Miranda said throwing a pillow at her.

"But seriously you guys. People think you guys are together."

"So?" Lizzie and Gordo said together.

"Sooo...you're going to be expected to be act like a couple if you know what I mean."

They both laughed.

"Don't worry about it Randa! We've got that totally covered."

"Whatever you say Liz." Miranda said obviously unconvinced.  
"What?"

"Oh nothing." Miranda said looking away. "No offense or anything, but I REALLY don't think you guys could act like a couple.

"Prepare to be amazed Sanchez!" Gordo said putting an arm around Lizzie's waist. "Just wait 'til tomorrow night!"

Lizzie winked back and smiled. "I barely can."


	9. The Party I

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know.I was just as surprised as you are.

* * *

"Dave!" Vicki said loudly into the phone.

"Hey Vicki. Why are you yelling?"

"Sorry dude! The music here is getting pretty loud! So you coming or not?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm just waiting for Lizzie and Miranda, they're still getting ready."

"All right. Well hurry up, man! This party is crazy! See ya in a few!"

"Bye!"

Gordo hung up the phone and took a last look into his full-length mirror. He very rarely cared about his appearance, but ever since Lizzie and Miranda came, he noticed he had grown self-conscious of his looks. _Why did he care how he looked all of a sudden? _Gordo shook it off and looked into the mirror. He was wearing his black dress shoes that were equally as classy as the black slacks and belt he was wearing. He also had on a dark red short sleeved button up shirt; underneath he wore a black shirt. And of course..how could he forget ANOTHER one of his hats? It had a little bit of red in it, and he decided to wear it seeing how it matched almost perfectly with his shirt.

Gordo walked over to the end of his room and knocked on the door that went directly into Lizzie and Miranda's room.

"You guys ready yet? Vicki just called and said that party is getting good!"

"Just give us another minute Gordo!" Lizzie yelled.

He grunted. There was a ring at the doorbell downstairs. Was it his parents? They weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow morning. He jogged downstairs and was surprised to see Carlos standing on the other side.

"Dave!" he said walking in.

"Sure you could come in!" Gordo said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to the party, right?"

"Yeah. But I thought we'd just see you there."

"No way! Besides, I thought if I walked in with Miranda then guys wouldn't be jumping all over her."

"So you think if you walk in together, people will naturally assume you're together?"

"Yup!" he paused.

"Ahem," Lizzie said as she and Miranda walked down the staircase.

_Whoa_. Was all Gordo could think. Miranda noticed he was drooling over Lizzie but appeared oblivious. Her focus was on the hottie standing near the door. She walked over to him.

"Hey Carlos." she said walking up to him.

Lizzie nudged Gordo and pointed toward Miranda and Carlos. "Look at them!" she giggled.

He was too busy staring at her. He was taken aback by how gorgeous she looked. She was wearing a beige halter top with a long silky brown skirt that hugged her hips perfectly. When she realized he hadn't said anything she looked over at him and he was just gazing at her. She laughed and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Gordo! Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he said as he suddenly broke out of his daydream. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He offered a smile. "You look great tonight, Liz."

"Thanks!" she said locking arms as they walked out of the house. "You look great too." She rubbed the material of his black leather jacket. "New jacket?"

Yet AGAIN he was too busy staring at her. He wasn't looking at her in a peverted way on anything, he just couldn't help staring at how beautiful she looked tonight.

"Gordo?" she asked looking up at him. "Is this a new jacket?"

"Uh, no. I've had it, but I just never wore it."

"You guys coming?" Lizzie shouted behind her. Miranda and Carlos had yet to exit the house. Unbeknownst to Lizzie and Gordo, the two were busy flirting. Lizzie grew impatient and whistled loudly.

"C'mon you guys!"

A few moments later the pair walked out hand in hand. Now _THAT_ was unexpected!

* * *

As soon as they got out of the cab Lizzie grabbed Gordo's hand. "Everyone's going to be expecting it anways." she laughed.

"Great!" Vicki said opening the door. "You guys made it! Come on in! We've got food, music, a dancefloor, whatever you want."

"Vicki!" a boy called from the next room.

"I've gotta go. See ya guys later! And have fun. But not too much fun."

"Bye guys!" Miranda said walking away with Carlos.

Before they could protest, they were lost in the crowd. Gordo noticed all the looks he was getting. Most were out of surprise, he didn't mind, but what he did mind was all the guys staring at Lizzie.

"Dave!" Danielle said walking over to them.

"Hey Danielle!" they said together.

"C'mere!" she said dragging them to the next room where the dancefloor was.

"No party is complete without dancing!" Danielle said. They past the room and went into the next one. It was much more quiet and was filled with even MORE kids! _Man_, Lizzie thought. _How big is this place_? She noticed kids were standing around, some sitting on the floor or couches, and they were just talking/laughing generally having a good time.

"Hey Dave!" a group of kids said. They were all some friends of Gordo's from school. Well ..most of them were his friends. About three of the guys were some jocks from school that he didn't really like. He heard always overheard them at school talking about sleeping with all these different girls, and then ditching them. To be quite honest, it pissed the hell out of him.

"Who's your ladyfriend?" one of the jocks said eying Lizzie in a way that made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Back off Mike!" Vicki said suddenly stepping in front of Gordo. "This gals taken!"

"By who?" Mike asked. "You?" he began laughing with his jock buddies.

"Hey," Vicki said nonchalantly. "Whatevery rocks your boat, right?" Everyone but the jocks began laughing including Lizzie and Gordo. He was grateful Vicki made that joke because it seemed to ease Lizzie, she had seemed sort of tense.

"C'mon Vicki!" a girl called toward the end of the room. "It's about to start, and you're one of the judges!"

"Sorry kids!" Vicki informed everyone. "Duty calls. I'll see you all later." She winked at Gordo and Lizzie. "Bye guys! Have fun!"

As soon as Vicki left Lizzie tensed up again. Gordo knew what would relax her so he asked her if she wanted to dance. She nodded and he led her into the next room where the dance-floor was. Gordo was glad that they were playing fast songs, Lizzie loved those. After the first song Lizzie relaxed and she finally got into it. They danced to four more songs until he said he needed to rest.

"C'mon," he said breathelessly as he took her hand. "Let's go get something to drink!"

"Okay." she said fanning herself with her remaining hand.

They walked back into the other room where his friends and those damn jocks were.

"Danielle, do you know where we could get something to drink?"

"Yeah. Just go in the back where the garage is. All the drinks are over there."

"Thanks!" Lizzie said as she led him out of the house.

* * *

"Man that chicks hot!" Mike told his two jock friends. They both nodded anxiously.

"Hell yeah dude! I'd like to get me some of that. Mmm!"

"I can't believe she's with him. Well ..actually I guess it makes sense. He's got girls hanging over him all the time, and he is the most popular freshman."

"Shut up!" Mike said. "Are you president of his fan club, or what? Look . When she's alone, I'm gonna make my move.

* * *

Gordo and Lizzie approached the backyard and found the garage where more kids were.

"Whoo!" Vicki yelled. "You go boy!" she yelled at the shirtless teen.

From the looks of it, they were having some kind of slip-n-slide contest. Lizzie and Gordo got their drinks and decided to watch. This was hilarious! Guys were acting all stupid and everyone just cheered them on as Vicki soaked them down with the water hose and watched them slide down the slip-n-slide. After the contest ended they walked up to Vicki.

"Nice to see you use your time productively," Lizzie smirked.

Vicki laughed. "I just do what I can to keep everyone happy! So you guys having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good! Stay as long as you want. Gotta go, I've gotta announce the winner. Later!"

"Bye!"

"You want to go back inside?" Gordo asked as they began walking away from all the noise.

"Only if you want to."

He let out a small laugh. "If I didn't care what you wanted to do, you think I'd ask you? That's why I'm asking you."

"I guess so."

"Okay."

Mike noticed Lizzie as soon as she and Gordo walked back into the room where he and Gordo's friends still sat chatting away. Gordo was going to walk past the room and go back to the dance-floor but she jerked him back.

"What?" he asked.

"You wanna just sit down."

"Uh, o-ok."

* * *

Mike noticed them sit on an empty couch across from him and his friends. He took notice of this and saw her whisper something in his ear. He started laughing and she just giggled. She swung her legs over his lap and put both her arms around his neck pulling him close. He responded with putting both his arms around her waist and placing his forehead against hers. They just looked into each other's eyes and giggled uncontrollably. He saw them begin talking to each other but couldn't hear due to the amount of conversation that already filled the air.

* * *

"Is he still looking?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie didn't divert her eyes from Gordo's because she could still see Mike staring in her peripheral vision.

"Yup." she laughed.

"You didn't even look!"

"I could see from the corner of my eye dork!"

"Oh."

They continued giggling and laughing.

"Wanna turn this up a notch?" Lizzie asked, as she suddenly began to play with the collar of Gordo's shirt.

"What'd you have in mind?" he asked pressing their foreheads closer together, causing their noses to brush together briefly.

"Just follow my lead tiger ."


	10. The Party II

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know.I was just as surprised as you are.

* * *

Gordo couldn't remember a time in his life when he was more nervous. He thought his feelings for her were long gone, but they came rushing back and he didn't know how to deal with it.

* * *

Lizzie couldn't remember a time in her life when she had this much fun. Here she was pretending to be her best friends girlfriend. To be honest she could care less what these people thought of her, it wasn't like she'd ever see these people again. But she had to admit, she was enjoying all this attention.

* * *

"Man! I can't believe it!" Mike said. 

"What?"

"We finally get some fresh meat, and this dude gets her! As if it isn't bad enough that he gets to chill with all the hotties at our school!"

"It ain't like you could do anything about it."

"Watch this." Mike said as he marched over to the couple.

"Hey sexy," Mike said as he stood in front of the pair.

Lizzie looked over at Mike, laughed, and returned her attention back to Gordo.

"What's wrong? You don't like football players?"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

Before he could respond, Gordo decided to jump in.

"C'mon Mike, can't you see that we're a little busy?"

Lizzie giggled and pulled him close to her.

"You won't even give me a chance?" Mike asked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and Gordo could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" he asked.

"See baby, you always know what I want." She smiled.

Gordo laughed and they both walked outside, hands clasped.

* * *

Mike's friends were almost on the floor from laughing at his failed attempt. 

"Hey man, I think she really likes you."

"Yeah! Maybe you should ask her out."

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Just watch. She'll be mine before this party is over!"

"Yeah right!"

* * *

"Who was that guy?" Lizzie asked as they walked to the backyard. 

"Just some dumb jock from the school. He always sleeps around with all these different girls, and then he ditches them."

"What a jerk!"

"I know."

"I mean, c'mon! That's just wrong. How could guys do that, and not feel guilty about it?"

Gordo shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think I'd ever be able to do that."

Lizzie elbowed him as she spoke. "At least there's a FEW good guys out there."

They both laughed.

"Hey! They have a basketball court back here!" Gordo said as he looked up.

"I see someone's excited."

"C'mon, Lizzie. You know I've always loved to play."

"I know. I'm just kidding."

"You wanna play?"

"Not really."

"C'mon."

"No thanks."

"C'mon."

"I don't wanna."

"Please?"

"Aww..." Danielle said as she walked up to them.

"C'mon girl! He IS saying please."

"Okay! Fine, I'll play."

"I think a thank you is in order here." Danielle said looking straight at Gordo. He chuckled. "Thanks Danielle."

"That a boy." She laughed. "Oh! Vicki asked me to remind you that the party is gonna be over in about an hour."

"Okay."

"See ya later guys."

* * *

Gordo slid off his jacket, and took off his hat before they started playing and placed it on a nearby table where Danielle and Vicki sat with a group of people. 

"Hey guys. Mind watching my stuff for a little bit?"

"Sure! Where you going?"

"Nowhere. It's just that Lizzie and me are gonna play a little basketball."

"Okay. Mind if we watch?"

"Why would you wanna watch?"

"Oh ...no reason."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Okay McGuire, I'm gonna show you how to play basketball." 

"What are you talking about? I know how to play!"

"No you don't. You just stand there and try to look like you're playing."

"Shut up!" she said throwing the ball at him.

"Hey. That was actually a good pass."

"Okay, I'm gonna try to make and shot, and you have to block me."

"No problem."

Lizzie tried, but was unable to keep up with him. They both started laughing as she tried her best to block him.

"C'mon Lizzie. You're supposed to block me."

"Well it's no fair, you're bigger than me." she laughed.

"That doesn't matter."

He handed the ball to her. "Here. Now I'm gonna try to block you."

"Uh ...ok." she said facing him, uncertain of what to do next.

Gordo sighed and turned her around so that her back now faced him. He stook directly behind her with his right hand on her waist.

"Try to get by me."

She tried, but he moved with her. They both laughed a little.

"See, I could feel which may your moving so you can't go that way. Now try to go the other way."

She tried moving, but he moved with her. They both laughed again.

"See, you can't go that way because I could feel which way your moving."

"So now what do I do?"

"You have to try and fake me out."

Lizzie make quick motions to both sides, and ended up turning around to face him, causing him to place his remaining hand on her waist as well. They both started laughing as she droppped the basketball, and it bounced away.

* * *

A/N: I totally stole that basketball scene from _Finding Forrester_! Only one of my reviewers from awhile back noticed. Interesting. Sorry but I love that movie. Thanks for the reviews, and God Bless 


	11. Steven Parsons

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know.I was just as surprised as you are.

A/N: Sorry the chapter is rushed. I just couldn't find a way to cut it into separate chapters.

* * *

_First day of sophomore year ..._

"Lizzie, Steven's here!" her Mom hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she called back.

Steven Parsons had become one of her closest friends since she and Miranda began attending Hillridge High. Although he was a year older, they seemed to get along well, and he had become friends with Miranda as well. He was tall with black spiky hair and dark brown eyes. They shared a lot of the same interests, and always had a blast together.

"Okay, I'm ready!" she said running down the stairs.

"Great!" he said while flashing his Colgate smile.

"Bye Mom!" she said as they both hopped into his silver Corvette and raced to school.

* * *

By the time the first day of school was over, Lizzie couldn't help but think that this year was going to be a blast! Only one thing had changed and that's all it took to make her feel like she was on cloud nine. Steven began flirting with her, and she couldn't help but flirt back. She had secretly had a crush on him since they'd met and was hoping for him to start looking at her differently.

"Hey Randa...gimme a call later so we could hook up!" Daniel called as he left with one of his buddies.

"We'll see." She said before winking at him and turning around to meet up with Lizzie and Steven. She stopped herself before interrupting their in- depth conversation. _Something was different. Whoa! Are they flirting? This is new ...  
_  
Before hopping in his Corvette, Steven gave her a kiss on the cheek and drove out of the student parking lot. Miranda laughed at Lizzie and her goofy grin.

"Ouch!" Lizzie said, as Miranda pinched her.

"What was that for?"

"I think I should be the one asking questions, Liz."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned as they walked to the bus stop.

"What's up with you and Steven?"

Lizzie immediately began to blush and looked away.

"Nothing."

"Oh please! Am I supposed to buy that?"

"I don't know what's going on, okay? But I think he likes me!"

"Really?" Miranda said squinting.

"Yeah! I mean, I didn't think he would ever like me like that, but he FINALLY does!"

"So...you guys gonna get together, or what?"

"I don't know." Lizzie said honestly. "Hopefully! Wait, you don't sound too happy about this Miranda."

"Of course I'm happy about this!" she lied. Lizzie squealed and hugged Miranda. She just played along, but felt a little uneasy about this whole thing. Something wasn't right, but what?

* * *

No more then a week later, Lizzie and Steven we're an item. Everyone seemed fine with it.

Everyone but Miranda.

She hid her uneasiness about the whole situation from everyone, especially Lizzie. This whole thing was driving her insane. Why was she so uncomfortable with this whole thing? She tried looking at it from every angle, but could think of nothing. She decided to finally give it a rest and let it go.

* * *

Welcome Back Dance ...

Lizzie attended the dance with none other than her boyfriend, Steven. And Miranda went with her flirting buddy Daniel. The two couples walked into the gym together and went straight to the dance floor. To Lizzie, this night was like a dream. She was having the time of her life with her picture-perfect boyfriend, who by the way, was a complete gentlemen. And her best friend seemed to be having an equally good time with Daniel.

What was the deal with those two anyway? They seemed to really like each other, but never committed to a real relationship. What was the big deal? Being boyfriend/girlfriend was great! Lizzie didn't understand why people had trouble committing themselves to another person. Oh well...

"Hey Steven, everyone's going to that golf course a couple of miles from here. You coming?"

"No thanks." He said taking Lizzie's hand as they exited the gym along with all the other teenagers. She noticed that he had grown more serious as the dance came to its end.

"Why didn't you want to go?" Lizzie asked, once they were alone in his Corvette. "It sounded like a lot of fun!"

"Because I wanted to spend some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend." He said leaning over to kiss her. She smiled as they kissed. He was so good at it, and she always hated when he pulled away. Only this time, he didn't pull away. Why wasn't he pulling away? And why is hand on my b-  
"Okay." Lizzie said pulling away from his kiss. He looked upset. There was awkward silence in the car and she couldn't stand it.

"Could you take me home now?" she asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't let me do this." He said leaning in to kiss her again. He never kissed her like this. It was forced, and not at all romantic. When she felt his tongue on her lips, she tried pushing him away but he was too strong. She began struggling to get free as he unzipped the back of her dress.

Okay, she was beyond worried at this point. She was scared shitless! What the hell was going on!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know, I was just as surprised as you are.   
  
Where we left off:  
  
"Could you take me home now?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you won't let me do this." He said leaning in to kiss her again. He never kissed her like this. It was forced, and not at all romantic. When she felt his tongue on her lips, she tried pushing him away but he was too strong. She began struggling to get free as he unzipped the back of her dress.  
  
Okay, she wasn't worried anymore. She was scared shitless! What the hell was going on?!  
  
Where we're continuing:   
  
Tears streamed down her face as he continued kissing along her neck. If things weren't bad enough, he quickly zipped down her dress and ran his hands over her bareback. Ok, this was not happening! Steven was a great guy...or so she thought he was. And this was not at all how she pictures losing her virginity. It was suppose to be romantic, special, meaningful, and memorable.   
  
It wasn't suppose to be this way! This isn't going to happen! I am not going to let this happen!   
  
Lizzie brought her right fist high in the air and hit him below the belt. (A/N: You all know what I'm talking about!!) He reeled back in pain and screamed, immediately letting go. She acted quickly and hopped out of the car, running to safety.  
  
~  
  
Several months later...  
  
Ever since that fateful night, Lizzie had changed. She rarely went on dates, and when she did, it'd be in groups. As a result, she never got the chance to get close to anyone. The rest of the school year was spent alone and single. To everyone, she seemed fine with it. But deep down she was lonely and depressed.   
  
She missed having a special someone to admire her. Do things for her. Flirt with her. Hold her hand when he walked her to class. Sure, all her boyfriends did that. But not many of them made her feel special and wanted. She wanted someone to make her feel secure, like nothing bad would ever happen to her while she was with him. Yeah right, like I'm ever gonna find someone like that. 


	13. Decision

Disclaimer: I know this is a hard pill to swallow, but I don't own the show. I know, I was just as surprised as you are.

* * *

Gordo couldn't believe it. This was by far the toughest decision his parents had ever left up to him.

They were giving him the opportunity to go back home to Hillridge. It was the summer before his junior year. School had just let out a few days ago. He had anticipated enjoying the summer with his friends. This sounded too familiar. Too deja vu. The last time this had happened, summer had just started. Looking forward to spending it with his two best friends: Lizzie and Miranda. Then abruptly being pulled from the only environment he had ever known, and being thrown into someplace alien. Being forced to start all over again.

The first time this had happened, he couldn't have imagined being happy here. Making new friends. Becoming familiar with the people and the atmosphere. But the face was, he _did_. And he enjoyed his new home. Making friends was ,what he thought, would be his biggest obstacle. It had been the simplest adjustment, he quickly discovered. In fact, he had many more friends here than he had back home. But that didn't fill the void that he felt when he left his two best friends. Quality had always been better than quantity.

But if he went back home would he have to start all over? Sure, he hadn't been gone too long. But things had to have changed somehow while he was gone. He, too, had changed. Would the people have changed? Would the environment have changed? Worst of all, would his friends had changed? If they had, would he really want to go back? After all, they were the only reasons he would have to return to Hillridge.

When people are out of contact for so long, things became awkward. But when they had visited him last Christmas they had been out of contact for awhile. But as soon as they were reunited, things were just as they had always been. Well despite Lizzie's confusion with Gordo's new look. Her smirked as the memory.

Gordo continued laying on his bedroom floor with his hands behind his hand, while he continued staring at the ceiling. This was such a huge decision. How would he ever be able to decide? He really needed to talk to somebody. But who? Who would ever possibly understand what he was going through?

* * *

It was a bright gorgeous summer day. The sun beamed down upon the city. Children played at local parks and swimming pools. Kids raced down the streets on bikes and skateboards. Teens were at amusement parks or enjoying their driving privilege's by going as far as their heart desired. (Or as far as their parents allowed). Lizzie McGuire sat up in her bed staring at the wall doing, what else? Thinking. Thinking about that infamous night. It had taken place nearly two years ago, like it plagued her mind.

Nothing had even happened, she constantly reminded herself. Yet, it effected her. She yearned for her old carefree lifestyle. No matter how hard she tried, she was unable to capture her forever lost familiar self. Her old self was out of reach. All this contemplation usually made Lizzie drift away into her own Lizze-land. So it really was no surprise when she didn't hear the phone ring.

There was a loud pounding on her bedroom door.

"Lizzie! Phone!"

She jumped at the sudden outburst by her brother, but quickly gathered her wits. The blonde rolled over and hit the Talk button on her pink telephone.

"Hello." she said with hardly any emotion.

"Lizzie?" the voice asked.

The voice sounded faintly familiar, yet she had trouble placing the owner. She cleared her throat and sat up.

"Yeah, this is Lizzie. Who's this?"

"Oh, it's uh Gordo."

She grinned into the phone.

"Oh, hi!"

Her sudden change in tone made Gordo more comfortable. When she first answered, he didn't think it was her. She sounded emotionless. But her sudden chipper mood refamiliarized himself with her voice.

"Wow, I haven't heard from you in a long time!" she continued. "How have you been?"

The fact that she was so happy to hear from him made Gordo forget his problems for a moment. But only for a moment.

"I'm fine." he said.

He wasn't convincing her.

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."

Gordo exhaled into the phone. "Actually Lizzie there's a reason I called."

Lizzie became concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." he sighed again, rolled over in his stomach and continued. "Lizzie, I just needed to talk to someone really bad and you were the only person I could talk to." he paused a smiled a little. "I mean you've always been the one person I felt the most comfortable talking to, and I was hoping I could count on you."

It took Lizzie a second to grasp what he said and smiled broadly into the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: If there happens to be anyone out there still reading this story I'd like to beg for your forgiveness. I just lost interest in this website and started writing entirely different stuff. Anyways. With Christmas vacation coming up and everything I figured I might have some spare time. Plus it might be fun toget back into these stories. Here goes

* * *

Lizzie was in a bit of a daze. Gordo calling after his long period of silence. Then again, things weren't much better on her side of their friendship. Who was she to judge when _she_ hadn't even made an effort to call or leave a simple e-mail. And then...what he had just mentioned to her. She was shell-shocked.

"Lizzie? Did you hear what I said?"

"Uhh...wow."

"Yeah I know." He breathed deeply into the phone. "I'm really confused right now, McGuire. I feel like I'd be starting all over."

"What are you talking? That's crazy."

"How so?"

"Gordo. Think about it. You spent your entire life here. Well...minus the last two years. But still it--"

"Exactly! I just feel like two year's is long enough for me to feel outta place there, ya know?"

He sounded so vulnerable. She didn't know if she was supposed to offer any advice. And if so, then what?

"I know you're gonna be thinking about this night and day--"

He gave a breathy laugh. "You've got that right."

"–but it's all going to come down to your own decision. Don't let anyone else influence your choice. Okay?"

Silence.

"Gordo?"

"Sorry, it's just that, that was a little surprising is all."

"What?"

"Your advice."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's totally true. Wow. McGuire's right about something. How 'bout that..."

Lizzie laughed in spite of herself.

* * *

"Vicki!"

"Well well well." She stopped dribbling the basketball and walked toward him. "Come to challenge me?"

Gordo removed his hat. The last of the summer heat was slowly dragging away, but still the weather made things a bit irritable at times.

He shook his head. "Where's Danielle?" he asked.

She grinned. "On a date."

Gordo's mouth dropped.

"Lookin' a little surprised there, Davey."

He gave a nervous chuckle and tried to collect himself. "Well you can't blame me."

Vicki laughed. "Trust me, I don't. Been getting the same reaction from just 'bout everyone else."

"I'll bet."

She shrugged. "She's gotta grow out of her shyness sometime."

"I guess. I just never really thought it'd be so soon."

She laughed again. "So soon?" She looked at him as if he were missing a limb. "Homegirl s'16!"

"All right." he said, defeatedly. "I've got it. Stop hounding me."

"Awww..." she squished his cheeks together in one hand and spoke to him as she would a small child. "Is somebody jealous?"

Gordo swatted her hand away. "No. It's just that I see her like a little sister. Stop looking at me like that, I'm telling you the truth."

She sobered but remained smiling. "I know what you mean. I can't help but feel the need to protect her too. But don't worry. I scoped out the guy before they went out. He's clean."

Gordo's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "Scoped? Clean? You sound like you're in the mafia."

"Hey! I know people." she walked toward him in defiance. He knew she was playing a gave a little chuckle while holding both his hands up in surrender.

"Sooo..."

"_Soooooo..._"

"Why'd you come here Davey?"

He grew serious. "Actually I really needed to talk to both of you about something. But I'll wait til' later on tonight."

She watched him closely in corcern. "Are you okay? Are you in some kind of trouble or something?"

"No no. It's nothing like that, but there is something that I need to talk to you both about."

"But it's nothing bad, right?"

He had already began walking out of her driveway. "I'll call you later on tonight. Hopefully Danielle will be back from her date with Mr. Clean."

She flipped him the bird. "Haha Davey. You're hysterical."

"I know." he grinned.


	15. What's it Going to be?

In all honesty, I never thought I'd come to _this_ decision. I mean, yeah, of course I considered it. I just didn't think I would actually choose it. I'd tossed and turned over the dilemma at hand for nearly two weeks. And then...it just hit me like a ton of bricks. The choice was so obvious but I was too stubborn to acknowledge it. My parents could see my frustrations whenever we interacted. I wasn't mad at them.

How could I be?

They had mad me an offer that I had only dreamed of ever since we had first moved out here. But surely enough as time passed I adjusted to the environment and its people. I had made friends. And what was even more surprising was that I had made _good_ friends. Yet none could hold a candle to what I had in my hometown. My roots were there. I had spent my childhood there. My most beloved memories were there. I couldn't ignore that fact.

Yet here, I loved it. I really did. After getting used to the city life I couldn't help but let it grow on me. I liked living in a city where people were always on the go. Like life would pass them by if they didn't move fast enough. I'll admit, the spry pace threw me a bit at first but it grew on me. This place had become a part of me, and I a part of it. I liked that. A lot.

So how did I choose between a place where my roots and most cherished moments had taken place, and another where I fit in so perfectly where I felt I had been there my entire life? The answer was simpler than I had first imagined. As Lizzie had said, ultimately, I _knew_ deep down what was right for me.

* * *

"Dad? Mom?"

"In here, David." Mr. Gordon and Mrs. Gordon were discussing his most recent patient who had only a single, yet complex mental disorder. His history was quite fascinating, yet it didn't explain how he had come to be in his present mental state. Mrs. Gordon was adding her two cents to the issue when their son walked in looking disheveled, yet oddly relieved. Her husband had obviously picked up on the latter.

"Have you reached a decision, son?"

Gordo gripped one of the kitchen's chairs with both hands and took a steady breath. "Yeah."

"So," Mrs. Gordo said. "Which is it going to be?"

He looked up and met his Mother's eyes which only confirmed what she already knew.

* * *

"Dave!" Danielle greeted him with a bear hug. "Where have you been? Vicki said you dropped like last week. What's up?"

Gordo pulled back with a small smile. "I think I should be the one asking questions."

She looked puzzled.

"How was your date?"

"Oh." she blushed. "Well let's see, it could have gone better..."

They both sat on the beat-up couch that was parked just inside her garage. It was too hot to be standing around in the hot sun. The shade provided by the inside of the small structure was more than welcomed.

"So what happened?" he asked curiously.

"Well I tripped twice while we were out, I--"

"You feel or you just stumbled?"

"Okay I didn't fall but--"

"Then that's no biggie."

"The point is I _almost_ feel. I was a total klutz the whole night!"

"Oh c'mon, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Well it wasn't the worst. But it certainly wouldn't be noted as one of the world's greatest dates, either."

Gordo laughed and let her continue. Turns out there was a few misfortunes during the evening; most committed on her part. But as she said, it could have been worse. If anything, it just sounded like her nerves got the better of her. From the sounds of it, her date, 'Mr. Clean' was just as nervous as she was. She said he had asked her out the following weekend and she accepted.

"Maybe things will run more smoothly," Gordo said hopefully.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "They'd better."

They shared a short laugh. A screen door slam provoked them both to look up.

"Don't worry, Davey." Vicki said as she joined the pair. " I already got the details out of her. This boy sounds good enough to me."

"That's a relief. But hey I'm glad I've got you both here 'cause I've got some news."

"Everything okay?" Vicki asked. Gordo looked intently into both their faces and was hit with the images of Lizzie and Miranda.

"Um yeah. Well I...um. I mean things haven't really been normal lately."

Danielle laughed. "No shit. You've been like a friggin' phantom lately. Where've you been?"

When Gordo didn't even offer a small smile, Vicki knew something was up. He was a serious cat, but she'd never before seen him _this_ serious. "Are you sure everything's okay?" she asked.

Vicki genuinely seemed concerned. He felt bad having kept her in suspense these past couple weeks. Concern and worry were written all over her face. Danielle sensed the tension between the two and she grew worried as well.

"Guys? Is there something goin' on that I should know about?"

_Well,_ Gordo thought, _here goes..._


	16. Girl TalkDecision Revealed

She couldn't keep this to herself any longer. This was HUGE. Beyond huge! It was...

Wait. What's beyond huge? Lizzie shook her head to get her mind back on track. The house was empty so she couldn't tell her Mom. Miranda was on a date with that Kurt guy. Lizzie couldn't help but snort at the name. No matter how many good qualities the boy possessed, she just couldn't seem to bring herself to get past his name. It simply wasn't befitting to him. Then again she couldn't imagine a guy who DID go with the name.

She checked her computer. 11:09

She _might_ be home...

Since she was logged onto the internet, the phone-line was already in use. Lizzie reached over to the foot of her bed where her purse sat, unzipped with her compact sticking out. She dug through, and after a few frustrating moments, she located her cell. The held it in the air in triumph, as if she held the Nobel Peace Prize in its place. She dialed the familiar digits and waited anxiously while clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

After only the first ring she picked up.

"You know, 5 minutes doesn't exactly qualify as 'a few days.'"

"Is that how you greet everyone, Randa?"

Miranda burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! Sorry girl, but I thought it was Kurt..."

Lizzie was already smirking at the mere mentioning of his name.

"It's just that as soon as I got in he had already called. I told him he was bein' a little to aggressive and to wait at least a few days before calling again." Miranda explained.

She nodded her head thoughtfully but did not speak.

Miranda laughed a breathy laugh. "I gather by your silence you didn't call to hear about my oh-so exciting date. What's up, chica?"

"Well..." Lizzie sounded nervous, but in a good way.

"_Well..._don't keep me in suspense, girl! What's going on?"

"It's Gordo." she said simply.

"What happened? Is he all right?"

"No, no!" Lizzie quickly explained. "It's nothing like that, but I got a call from him the other night."

Miranda's initial reaction was a wide grin. But then it quickly turned into a feeling of annoyance. After hearing zip for months on end, he decides to call out of nowhere. _This had better be good._

"Sooo?" Miranda prompted.

"_Sooo,_" Lizzie said with positive excitement. "He said there's a chance he might be moving back when school starts up again. Isn't that great?"

Miranda allowed her smile to return, albeit reluctantly. "So, what does this mean? When is he coming back? Before the summer ends? After school starts? What?"

"I don't know, Miranda." All the excitement abruptly drained out of Lizzie's voice as she lowered her speaking volume. "The truth is, his parents left it up to _him._"

"Uh," Miranda gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not seein' the bad here, Liz."

Silence.

"Liz?"

Nothing.

"Lizzie?"

"He LOVES it over there! He's actually _considering_ staying out there! Could you believe that? Ugh! I can't believe that punk. How could he choose some like totally different place over his _home_. His HOME, Miranda!"

"Lizzie..."

The blonde sighed heavily into the receiver. "I know..."

"Look, we've gone two years without him. And yeah, I miss him too. A lot. But it's his life. His decision. We've gotten this far without him, and besides...I think we've done pretty good without 'em so far. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes..."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, girl."

Lizzie smiled slightly. "I know what you're saying, but I can't help but want him back here. Home."

Miranda took a deep breath. "Me too."

* * *

Marilyn Monroe. Audrey Hepburn. Fred Astaire. Claudette Colbert. James Dean. Humphrey Bogart. Dean Martin. Judy Garland. Marlon Brando. Frank Sinatra. Ginger Rogers. The posters and photos were endless. He admired them all, actors, dancers, singers. Truly the golden age of the entertainment era. He sighed and took one last look around his spacious room. This was the last time he'd ever see it this way. Gordo sighed and stood atop the step-ladder to begin removing the photographs off his wall.

The majority were prints in black and white. It just added class to the look of it all. He liked that.

Everything else was packed. For whatever reason, unknown even to him, he left his posters and photos to pack last. It took around 10 minutes to remove the black and whites. Then came the recent photographs. Colored pictures. Which included many of Vicki and Danielle. Namely Vicki...Danielle was a bit camera shy. Plus Vicki craved attention more than any other person he had known. He noticed a photo with Carlos, him, and Ben. Gordo had to laugh. It was a Halloween picture and Ben had decided to dress like a schoolgirl. Although half the student body suggested he was attempting to dress like Britney Spears: pre-career downslide.

Gordo couldn't dwell on this place much more. He was going back home. Back where he thought he belonged. After placing all the pictures into the brown cardboard box, he reached into his closet where his most beloved photo was stored. It was framed with a red wood sort of look to it. He blew off the dust that had collected over the glass. He frowned. _Had it been that long since he'd given his old friends a single thought?_

Gordo guessed so. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit as he cast a long, pensive look at the picture. It was a simple snapshot of him, Miranda, and Lizzie at Six Flags. They were about to come down the 'big drop' of one of the water rides when the photo was taken. Miranda held onto him from the back, whereas Lizzie was scrunched up against his chest, fearing the 'steep' drop. He held onto her tightly as all three screamed all the way down.

"David! The moving truck is here, ready?"

He quickly and carefully placed the framed picture on top of the rest inside the brown box. He cradled it under his arm, took one last look around, and bounded down the steps.

"Coming."

Mr. Gordon clutched his son's shoulder. "I know we're all gonna miss this place."

Gordo silently nodded in agreement when his mother appeared by his side. "Yes, but we're going back home, Howard."

_HOME._

In Hillridge...


	17. 30 Seconds?

I couldn't help but feel apprehensive on the flight back to California. As soon as we landed my nervousness reached a new high. My mom noticed my discomfort but I told her it was just the flight that had meon edge. I couldn't tell if she believed me or not. Either way she let it pass. We took a cab back to our old house. The ride there was bittersweet.

Almost every establishment we passed seemed to tag along a string of memories. Most were good. Then I noticed the high school that I'd begin attending less than 48 hours from now. I rubbed my hands together.

As soon as I spotted the park, I remembered that my house was less than two blocks away. We made a left turn and came to my street. I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat. My parents were happily pointing out the surroundings to each other. They were so engrossed with nostalgia that they failed to notice my fidgety state. I cleared my throat again and scratched the back of my neck.

Lizzie's house. My house.

Things looked almost exactly the same. Minus an added car in the McGuire driveway. I sat up and took a closer look at the vehicle. _Must be Lizzie's._

I smiled. _She must've been a nervous wreck when she first started driving._ Suddenly I felt myself frowning. I must've missed dozens of things while I was gone.

* * *

Unpacking was a pain in the ass as usual. I helped my parents a bit with the living room and kitchen. My dad ordered pizza while I ventured upstairs to my room. The air-conditioning was acting up so I decided to open both my windows instead. After accomplishing said task I collapsed on my bed. Getting my bed upstairs was amusing to say the least. If I recall correctly, the last time we hauled my bed downstairs my dad had to do most of the work. Now this time around, he kept gasping for breath and ordering me to slow down.

I laughed lightly, even though no one was around.

I must've dozed off because the next thing I knew the sun was gone and was now replaced with the moon. The street lamps filtered in the room. I heard the doorbell.

"David! Could you get that?"

I sighed and jogged downstairs. I passed my dad's study and saw both my parents trying to arrange the furniture. I proceeded to the front door. I opened the door. Pizza guy.

"$17. 82," he announced.

"Yeah hold on a sec, man." I backed away from the door and asked my dad for the money. He hastily handed me a $20 bill and returned his attention to the couch in the corner that appeared to be stuck underneath the desk.

I smiled lightly and exchanged the money for the food. I inhaled deeply. _Damn I didn't realize how hungry I was._

"David!" my mother hollered. "Hurry it up we need some help in here. You're father thinks he's superman with all this heavy lifting."

I was just about the shut the door when the delivery boy gave me a quizzical stare. "David?"

"Yeah?" I asked him curiously.

He smiled. "Gordon?"

I studied him quickly. I didn't recognize this guy at all. I laughed slightly. "Sorry man, but am I supposed to know you?"

"Your friends call you Gordo, right?"

"Some, yeah. Who are you?"

"Oh sorry." he held out his hand. "Name's Daniel. I'm a good friend of Miranda's."

I brightened at the mention of my old friend's name. "So I take it your familiar with her other half?"

He appeared confused.

"Lizzie?" I offered.

His laugh was hearty. "Yeah of course, man. Those girls are closer than sisters sometimes."

"David!" my mom was quickly growing impatient.

I regarded him with an apologetic smile and shook his hand again. "See ya around, bro."

* * *

10 minutes later I was still laughing to myself. My mother was right with my father thinking he was superman. That look of determination combined with his puffing cheeks was hysterical. My mother had to keep scolding me to cut it out. The look of distress and her wired hair made me laugh all the more. After I dislodged the couch from the desk my mother shooed me away.

That's how I found myself lying in my bed...laughing. Still...

I heard feminine laughter close by. Much like that of a teenage girl. I sat up and looked out the window. Directly across from that particular window was Lizzie's window. And that, my friend is exactly where the laugh had come from. Her window was open too which made her laughter that much more clear. She was on the phone, obviously having an amusing conversation with whomever. She was pacing and threw her head back in laughter. I smiled at the sight.

I took a moment to study my former best friend.. _My she had changed_. Her hair was longer than ever, and she was more uh, _mature_. She had always been quite a looker in my opinion. But now she was plain beautiful. Long hair was definitely a plus in my book. She was a lot more curvy than I recalled. And her smile was as luminous as ever. I was so taken that I didn't hear my mother call for me. Not until the footsteps pounded against the steps did I hear the approach.

"David! Didn't you hear me?"

I reluctantly turned away from the window. "What?"

"Your father and I are heading next door to greet the McGuire's. Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Just give me a sec. I have the use the bathroom."

She nodded and exited the room. I didn't have to use the bathroom, but I couldn't seem to tear myself away. I shook my head and stood up. I kneeled at my window and my upper body sort of hung out a bit. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Lizzie!"

She stopped mid-sentence of her phone conversation and looked around curiously. "Lizzie!" I screamed louder.

"Hold on," she said to her phone buddy. She stuck her head out the window and scanned the street for the 'anonymous' shouter. I chuckled lightly. I was less than 10 feet away from her!

"Over her blondie," I said.

Her head snapped in my direction.

"Hey McGuire," I waved nonchalantly.

"G-Gordo?" her mouth hung open a bit.

I laughed.

"Ohmygosh!" she squealed. She banged the back of her head against the window. I laughed loudly then asked if she was okay.

"You laugh now, just wait til I get my hands on you Gordo." she threatened.

I laughed again. "Me and my folks are heading over right now. Then you can have your way with me."

"It _has_ been a good while since I've roughed you up a bit." her eyes were full of mischief. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"OH!" she suddenly remembered the phone in her hand. "Tommy I'll call you back later, bye!"

I whistled. "Ooh is that your _boyfriend_?" I teased.

"Hardly," she snorted.

"David!" My mother seemed to be in a screaming frenzy tonight. "C'mon we're leaving!"

"Be right there, mom!" I shouted back.

I returned my attention back to Lizzie. "I'll see you in about," I checked my watch "30 seconds."

She laughed and started backing into her room until she hit her head again. "Damn!" she cursed and rubbed the back of her head.

I pointed and laughed. "Ha! It doesn't get much blonder than that!"

"30 seconds?" she asked and narrowed her glare. "I can't wait."


	18. My, We've Changed

"Roberta!" Mrs. McGuire screamed as she engulfed my mother in a hug. Mom hugged her back just as fiercely. The men grinned shook hands, and slapped backs. I stood off to the side waiting for this little celebration to end. I wanted them to move already so I could go upstairs to see Lizzie. Fortunately I didn't have to wait long.

"30 seconds? More like 45."

I looked up in the doorway and saw a smiling Lizzie leaning against it with her arms across her chest.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Don't I get a hug?" I asked.

She squeezed in-between our parents who were the only things standing in the way. When she reached me, she didn't throw her arms around me like I expected. Instead she stood before me, with one hand cocked on her hip. She was obviously waiting for ME to act first. I sighed in exasperation and held my arms open.

"What?" she asked.

I laughed. "C'mere."

She just laughed as I threw my arms around her in a huge bear hug. I kissed the top of her head, stepped back, then ruffled her blonde hair.

"Hey!" she protested. She socked me in the shoulder.

"Ow," I rubbed my 'fatal wound'. She had actually become a whole lot stronger. I didn't know why this had surprised me so much. We stood there for several long moments until I noticed she was examining me. It felt a bit awkward, but I couldn't help but indulge in those brief moments. She was obviously as curious about me as I had been about her.

I looked down at myself then back up at her. "Am I pretty enough for you?"

"If I said yes would you be offended?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because boys aren't supposed to be pretty."

I only grinned. "Okay I'll give you that one, McGuire."

"Have you talked to Miranda yet?"

"Nah, we just got in today. I actually was planning on surprising her at school on Tuesday."

It took her a moment to comprehend what I had said. "Oh! Your going to Hillridge?"

"Well...yeah." _Wasn't it obvious?_

"Oh, duh!" she smacked her forehead with the heal of her hand.

"Kids, c'mon inside!" Mr. McGuire was waving me and Lizzie inside the house. After the door closed behind us my parents practically mauled Lizzie. My mother kept saying the same things over and over. _Oh, you've turned into such a beautiful young lady. _Or, _you have such gorgeous hair. _And my favorite, _Howard look at that sparkling smile._

My amusement was cut short when Mrs. McGuire pulled me into a hug. "Gordo I can't believe how much you've grown! Look at him Sam! I remember when even Lizzie was taller than you." That was an embarrassingfact I'd rather forget.

She took both my hands into hers and held me at arms length, examining me the same way Lizzie had. "And your hair!" she almost sounded horrified. I had to laugh. I had went to the barber's shop the day before we left New York. I was just about the get the usual when a sudden impulse hit me. I knew my life was about the change again, so I thought why not another change? Couldn't hurt. My hair was shorter than ever, but there was still acurl here and there. When I had returned home my mother shrieked whereas my father just beamed at me. He said it made me look more mature.

Mr. McGuire decided to swoop in at that point. "Nice to have you back Gordo. Good thing too, we need someone watching out for Lizzie and Miranda at the high school. They trail more boys than I can count."

Mrs. McGuire swiped her husband's shoulder. "Stop trying to incorporate Gordo as your own personal spy."

"Well look at your daughter, Sam." my mom said. "I can see why there'd be so many boys. I bet you have to fight the boys off with a stick, don't you Lizzie?"

She merely laughed and shook her head. Just then the front door swung open. Matt entered. And to be frank, it was quite obvious that he was going through his awkward stage. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It wasn't exactly a favorite time in anyone's life.

"Matt!" Mr. McGuire appeared excited. "Look who's here, buddy."

He peered at me, trying to place my face.

_No such luck._

He then looked at my parents and then it clicked. His eyes immediately shot back to me. His whole face lit up. "Gordo!" We slapped hands then he ran upstairs claiming he had something to show me.

I looked to Lizzie. "He's not gonna like play a trick on me is he?"

"I'll just let him surprise you himself."

The parents had moved to the kitchen and were talking amongst themselves.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

This was exactly what I had feared. Awkward silences. Any silent, awkward moments with my former best friend were so far and few in-between. The thought disconcerted me.

"So what made you decide to come back?" Lizzie asked suddenly. The question had come out of nowhere and I wasn't sure I had heard her correctly. Her expectant eyes told meI had heard right. I was about to respond when Matt came bounding the stairs.

"Check it out." Apparently he had developed a fetish with filming as I once had. My chest swelled with pride. Lizzie seemed to read my thoughts and said "just wait until you see what's on those tapes."

He hooked up the camera to the television and showed me a few cassettes. In short, it was Matt going around the town playing practical jokes on unsuspecting strangers with his friends. And here I thought I had inspired him. Nonetheless it was entertaining to watch. If it was aired on television I'm sure I'd be an instant fan.

"Matt!" Lizzie warned him in a low voice. I looked back and noticed our parents making their way back into the living room. He quickly shut the camera off and switched the channel to regular television. He obviously didn't want his parents to view his borderline illegal antics. _Wait! Lizzie helping to keep Matt out of trouble? My things had changed._


	19. Enter: Junior Year

Gordo's first day at Hillridge High was something like that of a strange dream. Nobody from his middle school seemed to recognize him. After he revealed his identity, they all shared one of two responses: utter shock, or total disbelief. It was amusing at first, but by the time lunch rolled around he'd had enough. Finding Lizzie was no easy task. Luckily he spotted Miranda in one of the numerous lunch lines. He hollered her name and hopped the railing to get behind her in line. They'd had 1st period biology together which was more than he could have hoped for. Seeing her stunned expression was priceless. He had make Lizzie swear not to tell Miranda he had decided to move back home so he could surprise her on the first day of school.

"Cutting in line?" she teased. He offered a simple shrug.

"Like you haven't?"

"Hey, if the opportunities there, why _wouldn't_ I take it?"

"Good point. Have you seen Lizzie?"

Miranda craned her neck and briefly searched the other lunch lines. "Nah, I don't see her yet. Maybe she got held up in her art class again."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Happens pretty often now that I think about it. I don't know, she just really loves that class for some reason."

"Maybe it's a fun class," he offered.

"Or maybe it's an easy A."

Gordo laughed. "We could all use that."

"Oh I hear that. Especially junior year. This is supposedly the hardest year in high school."

"I heard that from my parents all summer long. Right along with prepping for college and stuff." He rolled his eyes.

Miranda was clearly amused. "I see someone couldn't care less about college."

"It isn't that I don't care. Believe me, I do. It's just that I'm trying to deal with this whole moving thing again. Plus I just hate pressure."

"Ah, I hear that too. My advice–don't think about it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! When you're not worrying about something, things just flow more naturally. And you're not all tensed up about making mistakes or whatever."

They had finally moved their way into the cafeteria. Gordo grabbed two trays and handed one to Miranda. To his dismay, the food they served at his old high school looked much better than this stuff. From the looks of it, he wasn't even sure if it qualified as food. Miranda laughed at his disgusted expression and pushed him along to the cashier.

"You mean I have to pay for this crap?" he muttered.

* * *

They made there way back outside.

"This way," Miranda said. She lead him toward one of the corners where there happened to be one last empty table. Talk about luck.

Miranda popped the tab of her Cactus Cooler and took a quick sip. "So, how has your first day here been so far?"

Gordo didn't get a chance to reply when three boys made there way to the table. Two of the guys that looked like aspiring body builders quickly took a seat on either side of Miranda. The other, who Gordo faintly recognized, gave her a quick hug from behind.

"What's up boys?" she asked.

One of the amazons belched loudly.

"Same as yesterday I see," she said.

"Hey," said the familiar face. He sat beside Gordo. "Remember me?"

Gordo squinted. "I do but I can't say that I remember your name." he laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry man."

"Ah don't sweat it. My name's Daniel."

"Oh right! Pizza guy."

The two burly guys laughed and said in unison: "Pizza Boy!"

He didn't seem to mind their teasing and just smiled. "At least I've got a job."

Miranda laughed and pointed at the two hulks. The one to her left became peeved. "And what about you, huh? You got a job?"

"No but at least I've _had_ a job!"

"At least _I _never got fired."

She patted his cheek pitifully. "You gotta have a job before you could get fired, sweetie."

Everyone else began laughing. Even the one she'd just burned eventually cracked a smile.

"Where's your manners Randa?" asked Daniel.

"What?"

He elbowed Gordo.

"Oh! Right." she cleared her throat and gestured to the guy on her left. "Harold this is my good friend Gordo. And this," she turned to her right "is Blake." She took another drink of her soda. "They're twins."

Gordo chuckled. "Yeah I could see that."

They looked almost exactly the same. Only an idiot would think otherwise. A girl with longish red hair hesitantly approached the table. "Hey Blake."

He was obviously surprised with her presence and stammered with a simple greeting. "Want to sit down?"

"Okay."

"Hey Denisse," Daniel smiled. "Ready for another year of Miss Franklin's backbreaking homework?"

She smiled a small smile. "Looks like I'll have to be, whether I'm ready or not."

Harold slammed one of his large fists into the table which made both Gordo and Miranda's lunch trays jumps a bit. "Hah you lucky bastard," he pointed at Daniel. "I wish I had Miss Franklin again this year."

"I could only guess why..." Daniel said with a secretive smile.

Harold's laugh was loud. "Same reason any of the other guys like that class. She's quite a looker, that one. Especially with those long legs of hers."

Daniel laughed and agreed. Gordo noticed that Blake hadn't said a word since Denisse had joined them. He was obviously the quiet one of the body builder twin boys. Just then Lizzie made her way over.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but I got caught up in--"

"art class," Miranda finished. "Yeah, I figured." She noticed her empty hands. "No lunch today, Liz?"

"I ate while I stood back in class. I was actually going to stay in there until lunch was over but I forgot that we got a new student today." she turned her smiling gaze to face Gordo. Yet again, he couldn't help but smile back.

"So," she asked as she settled in between him and Daniel. "How do you like it here so far? Better or worse than your other school?

"About the same so far. Too quick to judge just yet." she nodded and took a look around the table. Her face lit up. "Oh hey Denisse! I haven't seen you since school let out last year. How was your summer?"

Her voice was low as she spoke. "Oh...well my family decided to go to Paris for the summer. My dad only stood with us for the first month but then my mom joined us in the middle of August. It was nice."

"How's your brother?" Miranda asked. Daniel looked annoyed.

"He's fine." Denisse smiled her first real smile and she raised her head higher. "I never knew it was possible for a girl to whip Carl into shape. He hasn't been the same since you guys went out."

Harold and Lizzie laughed loudly. "Oh man...are you serious?" he asked Miranda. "I didn't even know you guys went out."

"If you think about it, there aren't too many boys in our class that Randa _hasn't_ dated," Lizzie added.

They both laughed again and slapped hands.

* * *

"So _this_ is your car."

Miranda had caught a ride home with a girl from her Spanish class so it was just Lizzie and Gordo. She took him straight to the student parking lot after school to show off her 'baby'. Her parents had bought it for her over the summer after acquiring her driver's license. It really was a nice car. A little white Honda. Nice. They both climbed in and after surveying the interior Gordo commented, "nice too."

Lizzie laughed. "Wow, my car has gotten more compliments over the day then I have."

"Oh I highly doubt that," Gordo said as he buckled his seatbelt.

She was about to question his comment but shook the idea off. "So, where to?"

"Ah, I'm beat." he stretched his arms. "I just wanna head home."

"Destination: home. Got it."

Gordo reached for the dial and turned on the radio. Out of all the stations, there was only one that was tolerable so he left it there.

"Nice choice," she commented.

He laughed lightly. "I don't even know the song. It just sounded good."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lizzie regarded him with a surprised, yet amused expression. "Wow...you've seriously been out of the loop since you left us, haven't you?"

He shrugged. "Nah. Just been listening to different music than before."

It was quiet the rest of the way home. "Home sweet home." she declared as she pulled up in front of her house.

"You didn't even have the decency to park in front of _my_ house? What kind of friend are you?" he pretended to scoff.

"And deprive you the exercise of _walking_ from the curb to your front door." Lizzie looked up. "I wouldn't _dream_ of such a thing."

He nudged her and they both laughed. They both shut their car door's behind them.

"Wanna come in for a bit?"

She checked her watch and frowned. "Sorry I can't. I have to get ready for work."

"You work?" his eyebrows shot up in fake surprise.

Lizzie socked him in the shoulder. "Ah, hey! You really have gotten violent, McGuire. I don't know what I'm gonna do with you."

She laughed. "Well you figure that out for yourself. While you're doing that I'll be getting ready for work." she walked the length to her front door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He waved. "Later."

* * *

"How was your first day back?" He hadn't even had five minutes to himself when his mother suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Good." he said simply.

"Oh come now. You'll have to give me more than that. How is Miranda? Your father and I haven't had a chance to see her yet."

He grinned. "Oh she's doing great. Especially in the boys department."

Mrs. Gordon chuckled. "So what Mr. McGuire said was true about the girls?"

"More so Miranda than Lizzie."

"Really?" she seemed quite surprised.

"Yeah...why is that a bad thing?"

"Oh no, dear. Surprising is all. I suppose it has a lot to do with how much things have changed since we've been gone from here. I mean you three aren't children anymore. Things will certainly be different this time around."

He was quiet for a bit. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Well." she offered a great smile. "I hope you three can stay as good of friends as you were before."

"For sure." he saluted his mother as she exited the kitchen.

A/N: I hope you all had a pleasant Valentine's Day. Mine was a bit surprising to say the least. I'd like to say thanks again to all of you who are still reading this story. I just find the thought exhilarating that someone who I've never met or seen is reading this stuff. Feel free to drop me a line. Have fun. Take care. And peace.


	20. A Dangerous Snickers bar

"Are you serious?"

I really wasn't enjoying this. At all. Seeing as how it was a Saturday night, I should be relaxing and enjoying the leisure time away from school's back-breaking work. And no, I wasn't exaggerating.

She never had reason or opportunity to patronize me. But now that she finally had her opportunity, Lizzie was giving it a go. And I could tell she was immensely enjoying herself. Miranda had called Lizzie's house that night while she and I were hanging out. She was on her way home from a party with Denisse when Denisse's car broke down. They couldn't go back to the party cause they were already too far out. Plus, neither had enough money on them to hail a cab. So, it was Lizzie to the rescue.

Without any hesitation we were on our way to pick up Miranda and Denisse. On the way over I asked Lizzie random questions about her acquiring her driver's license and who taught her to drive. Yada yada yada. Eventually she asked me about my own situation with driving and the such. I admitted that I had absolutely no experience behind the wheel and that's where that question came into play:

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"Think about it, Lizzie. New York City. Cabs. Hardly anyone drives. I figured it'd be a waste of time, not to mention money. I just thought, why bother?"

She actually laughed in my face. "I'm sorry, but I just can't believe it. For once, I know more about something than you do."

"Yeah, rub it in."

"That's what I intend to do."

I shook my head and turned up the radio.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much for coming!"

"Don't worry about it, Randa." Lizzie moved to the popped open hood. "So what happened?"

Miranda threw up her hands. "We have no idea. The damn thing, no offense Denisse, just stalled out on us and neither of us know jack about cars."

Denisse looked away sheepishly. Gordo offered her an encouraging smile. "Eh, don't worry about it. I'm a guy, and I hardly know anything about cars."

Lizzie grinned mischievously. "Yeah, not to mention lack of experience behind the wheel. And that's just the tip of the iceberg of what you don't know."

Gordo shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Your not by any chance gonna let this go, are you?"

"Not anytime soon" she replied as she flipped her golden locks back.

Even though he was getting irritated, he couldn't help but smile a little at her teasing antics.

"So what do we do?" Denisse finally said.

"Well..." Lizzie sighed. "You're going to have to call a tow truck because none of us seems to know just what the heck happened. You have your phone, Denisse?"

"My dad never lets me out of the house without it" she responded as she pulled it out of her beige purse.

Miranda smiled. "Now we know why."

"We'll wait and drive you both home...?" Gordo looked to Lizzie for confirmation.

She only grinned back with her right hand placed haughtily on her hip. "Well, _I'll_ drive you both home. Someone just doesn't seem to know how to operate a vehicle."

He tried his hardest to suppress a grin and only shook his head back at his (at the moment) annoying blonde headed friend.

Just then, Miranda decided to join in the banter. "What?" she feigned shock. "Gordo is clueless in an area thatLizzie is such an expert at? I didn't think that it was possible. My, my." she turned to face Lizzie and proceeded to bow down. "Grasshopper, you astound us all."

Lizzie laughed and took a bow.

Miranda suddenly reached out and swatted Denisse's arm. "C'mon girl, you too."

"Hey, this is between you three," she laughed.

"Ah" Gordo patted Denisse's shoulder. "My only friend."

"I think you've hit rock bottom when you say your only friend is someone you've only known for three weeks." she responded.

Lizzie and Miranda howled with laughter and held on to each other, so as to not hit the ground from laughing so hard.

If it had been anyone else, Gordo would have been aggravated. But he had taken such a liking to Denisse since he'd first met her. She was the shyest person he had ever encountered, more so than even Danielle. Yet that's what had made her undeniably cute.

"Oh, I see how it is." he stepped back from the trio of girls. "If this Gordo-bashing-day? Did I miss the memo?"

Lizzie swatted his chest playfully. "Oh come on, it's all good. Listen, Denisse make the call so we could all get outta here sooner."

She suddenly remembered the phone at hand and quickly began dialing.

"Ugh!" Miranda leaned against Denisse's Lexus and ran her hands through her dark hair. "I knew we should've stayed longer. That party was getting good."

Lizzie sat on the hood of the car next to her friend. "So why'd you guys leave?"

"Meh, her dad gave her a curfew."

The blonde checked her watch. "It's barely after 12."

Miranda smiled. "Blows, huh?"

"Why didn't you just catch a ride with someone else?" Gordo asked.

"I was thinking about it but Denisse doesn't like to drive alone at night."

"Considering what happened tonight I don't blame her."

Denisse joined the three in front of her car. "Said they'll be here within 30 minutes." She blew a loose strand of red hair out of her face. "Great, my father is going to be super pissed."

"Look on the bright side," Miranda offered. "You get to stay out longer."

"Yeah and with us. It doesn't get much better than this." Lizzie grinned.

Gordo laughed and looked to Lizzie. "Conceited much?"

She continued to grin. "When the mood strikes, yes."

Denisse reached into her purse. "Snicker's anyone?"

Gordo immediately accepted, Miranda split one with Denisse and Lizzie declined saying she was still stuffed.

"What'd you eat?" Denisse asked.

She ran her hand through her hair and pointed to Gordo. "Virgin driver over here took me to a hot dog joint. Good stuff but it sticks with you for a good while."

"Yeah it just opened up last Friday. A couple of miles from the high school but it's worth the drive." Gordo included.

"I haven't even heard of any hot dog places around here." Denisse said. "What's it called?"

"Harold's Hot Dogs."

Miranda smiled. "How original."

"It may not have the most creative name, but it's a great place to hang out." Gordo stated.

Lizzie nodded in agreement. "You guys should come next time. It's pretty chill."

"Count me in," Denisse said.

"If there isn't a party going on, I'm there." Miranda asserted. She then took a moment. "Or if I don't have a date."

Gordo pondered her statement for a second then checked his watch. "So that'd be two weeks from never, right?"

Miranda appeared surprised. "I'll just take that as a compliment."

He pretended to be offended. "What other way _could_ you take it?"

She narrowed her gaze. "Don't tempt me, boy."

Gordo laughed and stood behind Lizzie. When she questioned him about his action he claimed he needed protection from the beast. The Sanchez temper flared and she reached for him. He'd been expecting this and reacted quickly. His present position gave him his biggest advantage: him standing directly behind Lizzie. His arms encircled her and he seized both her wrists so he had absolute control of her hands. He playfully swatted and Miranda with Lizzie's hands.

Denisse watched with great amusement. She hopped on her car to get a more comfortable view of the spectacle.

"Back off, Sanchez." The more she lunged for him the more he used Lizzie as his own armor. Miranda tried going around but he just kept turning Lizzie to face her. To Denisse it looked as if the three were in the middle of some type of unusual dance. Lizzie laughed and allowed herself to be put in the middle.

"C'mon Miranda, he's just joking."

Miranda growled and stomped toward Denisse in frustration. The redhead was laughing so hard that she began choking on her Snicker's bar. That only added to the hilarity of it and Lizzie began laughing even harder. Miranda eased a bit after seeing Denisse choke on her chocolate bar. It was a funny sight, she had to admit.

After Denisse stopped coughing she shoved Miranda who was seated next to her. "I could've died!"

"Oh please, you're perfectly fine." she then shook her finger in fun of her friend's face. "That's what you get for not helping me attack The Virgin Driver."

Nothing could deter Gordo's good mood. Goofing around with his friends was exactly what he needed. School had been hectic and this was a sweet release of some of the stress he'd been experiencing as of late. Plus, having a gorgeous blonde in your arms didn't hurt matters either. After Miranda had stalked off in defeat he wrapped her arms around her middle. And since he hadn't yet released her wrists, his arms were wrapped around her middle as well. It felt strange. But a good kind of strange.

* * *

A/N: Hey kiddies. Thanks to those of you that have stuck around so far. For the impatient ones...uh, yeah. Sorry! But this story still has a ways to go. Everything that has happened so far was just to set the stage for what's about to take place. Heh ;) Drop me a line if your in a giving mood. Take care all. Peace. 


	21. My Little Heater

It turns out that tow-truck took a bit longer than the half hour they had initially promised. They arrived 10 minutes shy of two hours after Denisse had placed the call. She even tried calling back but was never told anything promising. The night dragged on slowly as we all grew heavy with boredom and drowsiness. It was the middle of October and "chilly" was a bit of an understatement. Lizzie suggested we sit in Denisse's car with the heater running but Miranda told us that the car wouldn't even start up.

"Why don't we just sit in _your_ car and use the heater?" she asked.

Lizzie shook her head in response. "Because I don't want to waste my gas when we're not even sure these clowns will show up." She checked her silver wrist watch. "It's been well over an hour--"

"I'm sure they'll come," I assured everyone at once. Miranda rolled her eyes. "They'd better! It's already starting to get close to _my_ curfew."

"I thought you didn't have one.." Lizzie inquired.

"I don't, but that's how badly I just want to get the hell outta here."

"She's right," Denisse chirped in. "It's getting late."

"Look," I cut in. "Why don't we give it another 20 minutes or so, and if these fools don't show we'll have to call someone's parents."

The three girls groaned in unison.

"Hey c'mon, you guys have a better suggestion?"

Miranda raised her hand. "I think we should get a time machine, and Denisse should've just let her brother drive us to the party."

"Hey!" she yelped. "I suggested that but you said, and I quote, 'oh god just keep you stalker brother' away." Miranda was tight lipped.

Lizzie suddenly burst into laughter and Miranda swatted her with the back of her hand. "Well it's true! He's always leaving messages on my cell and following me around at school."

"He doesn't follow you!" Denisse defended her brother. "You just happen to share a lot of the same classes."

Miranda wasn't about to relent that easily. "I think he follows me. And he's like always pretending to not be looking at me, but I _know_ he is."

"I think your exaggerating, is all." I reasoned.

Miranda groaned in exasperation. "Fine! Don't believe me."

Lizzie hugged herself in her thin jacket and her teeth began to chatter. "Okay guys, I may not use the heater in my car, but its better than standing outside in this frigid weather." She retrieved the car keys from her coat. "Who's with me?"

We all agreed wholeheartedly.

As soon as she unlocked the door Miranda slid past her to sit in the driver's seat.

"Hey!" Lizzie protested.

"C'mon girl, you never let me drive your car. The least you can do is let me _sit _in the darn seat."

"Fine."

Denisse ran around to the passenger side and hopped in.

"What-?"

Denisse smiled a sweet smile. _That girl could have any guy if she knew the full effect that demure smile, myself included. _"Please? I like to play DJ."

She was referring of course to Lizzie's stereo system which was recently installed only a week ago. It had all the perks--including satellite radio and a connection to mp3's.

Lizzie sighed and looked to the sky. "These are my friends?"

I laughed and pulled her into the back seat with me. "Come on McGuire, you were the one that was complaining about the bad weather. Get in here."

The car had been vacant of any body heat and the engine hadn't been running in nearly two hours. The bitter weather from outside somehow trapped itself inside the vehicle.

"Good God!" Miranda exclaimed. "It's even freezing in here!"

Denisse was fiddling with the buttons on the radio. "At least the cold wind isn't hitting us in the face anymore."

"Or up our dresses," Miranda added.

Denisse blushed and focused all her attention on the radio.

I began to chuckle quietly until Lizzie socked me in the shoulder. That only made me want to laugh even harder. Somehow I managed to suppress it into a cough. It must have been obvious because Miranda threw me an amused smiled and rolled her eyes.

Lizzie suddenly linked her arm through mine. We had already been sitting close trying to stay as warm as possible, not to mention there wasn't much room back here to begin with.

"Cold?" I asked

Her teeth were still chattering, but not nearly as much as they had been outside. She gave me a small smile and looked up. "Does it show?"

As I laughed I finally took notice as to just how cold it was. I could see my breath. It was a bit chilly but I was comfortable. One of the perks of being a guy, not to mention the double layered jacket I was wearing.

"Here," I unlinked her arm from mine and took both of her hands into to mine. Her hands were so much smaller than mine which surprised me for some strange reason. I rubbed them together at a quick steady pace and occasionally brought our hands up to my mouth to blow some warm air. I had learned this trick during my first winter in New York. The weather back east was much more harsh than the present one I currently found myself in, so I adjusted well enough.

"I see Lizzie has her own personal heater back there." Miranda commented. Denisse turned in her seat and raised her brow in surprise. I didn't know what to make of her expression so I simply ignored it.

Lizzie's expression was smug as she regarded Miranda. "Hey, you're sitting in the driver's seat. The most comfortable spot in this whole car. I only think it's fair that I get some kind of consolation while sitting back here in this cramped space."

Miranda grinned back. "Maybe we should trade seats."

"Mmm, no thanks." I had stopped trying to warm her hands when Denisse gave us that undecipherable expression. It made me self-conscious and I had no idea why. So instead I just opted to sling my arm around her. Lizzie cuddled closer and threw her arm across my middle. "I'm pretty content with my little heater back here."

I suddenly realized just how cramped it was back here. I wasn't aware of the little space her backseat had to offer until Lizzie cuddled closer. I started to squirm but she didn't seem to mind and stood right where she was.

Just then the tow-truck arrived.

"Hallelujah!" Miranda yelled. I couldn't agree more...

* * *

I was beat and tried to stay awake as Lizzie drove both Miranda and Denisse home. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew: 

"Hey, come on wake up. Hello? Anybody home?"

I groaned and sunk lower into the seat. I had opted to ride in the back with Denisse and was too lazy to climb into the passengers seat after we had dropped both the girls off, so I was still sitting behind Lizzie.

"Gordo. _Gordo_?"

My eyes were still closed and I shook my head. I wasn't going anywhere.

"You realize I could just leave you here all night, right?"

I shrugged and pulled my jacket more tightly around me.

She giggled. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I asserted.

Suddenly I felt fingers lightly rake through my hair. I instantly popped open one of my eyes to give her a quizzical stare. She seemed amused by my reaction and a knowing smile played on her lips. "C'mon," she said quietly.

Surprisingly I was wide awake faster than I thought waspossible. I walked her to her front door which she didn't expect.

"Afraid I'll get mugged while I walk the driveway?" she jested.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget your key again."

Her eyes were cheerful. "Oh shush."

About a week ago Lizzie had come home late from a party and was way past her curfew. Unfortunately her key was in her _other_ purse. _An honest mistake,_ she had said. Anyways. She couldn't knock on the door for fear of waking up her parents. Her mom would probably be more aggravated about being woken up in the middle of the night than her daughter having broken curfew. So, it was Gordo to the rescue. She climbed the hedge to reach his window. After maybe 5 minutes of continuous tapping he was finally roused from his slumber. He always had a spare key to her house, and then more than ever was Lizzie grateful.

Now, she quietly opened her door and threw a smug expression over her shoulder.

I raised my arm in defeat. "Okay I was wrong. I'll go home before you rant about how wrong I was."

She watched me walk across the lawn to my house. I gave her an odd smile and walked up to my front door. I reached into my pocket. _Where the hell we're my keys?_ I always kept them in my right pocket. I checked my other pockets, including the ones in my jacket. Nada.

"It looks like I'm not the only scatterbrain."

I wasn't aware she was still watching me from her porch and mycheeks tinged with embarrassment. I realized I wasn't going to be able to get inside my house without waking either of my parents. That was out of the question considering the time of night so I walked the short distance to Lizzie's porch with my head down. _Damn this was embarrassing._

"Well, well, well." I couldn't recall the last time I had seen such a satisfied grin on her face. "It looks as though the shoe is on the other foot."

My hands were deep in my pockets. "I get the feeling this is going to be worse than the 'Virgin Driver' bashing."

She gave a light chuckle and shook her head. There were a few moments of silence until I finally had _some_ of my confidence back and looked up at her expectantly.

"You gonna help me out?"

She slowly sobered as if she suddenly realized something. "Ugh!"

"What?"

Lizzie covered her mouth with her hand. "Ohmygosh! I can't even help you out."

"What? Why not?"

"Your mom never gave us back the spare key after your family moved back."

_Shit._ I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. _Great, what the hell was I supposed to do now?_

Lizzie seemed to read my mind. "Listen, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Let's go inside first, it's getting colder by the minute."

After she had quietly locked up she turned to face me and kept her voice low. "Okay we both know you're not getting into your house tonight, right? Just stay here tonight. We'll wake up really early tomorrow and go out, and I'll drop you off at home when we know your parents will be awake. That way, they'd be up to let you in."

My drowsiness must have been kicking in again because that didn't make any sense. "What good is that going to do?"

"Hear me out for a sec. Your parents completely trust you, right? Mr. Responsible is pretty much how they view you."

We both knew it was true so I simply nodded.

She continued, "They wouldn't suspect you never came home. They'd simply assume you decided to wake up early to go hang out with your friends or whatever."

That didn't sound half bad. There seemed to be only one flaw to this plan. "What about my clothes?"

"What about them?"

"Wouldn't they find it odd that I'd be wearing the same thing as the day before?"

She waved it off as nothing. "That's too easy. If they _do_ happen to question you about it, say it was too early in the morning to pick an outfit–therefore you just stuck with what you had on the night before."

I shrugged. Whatever. I was getting tired again.

"Come on," she waved me upstairs.

She kicked off her shoes as soon as entered her bedroom. Lizzie grabbed the pajamas that were tossed casually across bedspread and walked into her bathroom. "Be right back."

I shook off my jacket and draped it across the chair that sat in front of her computer. After I removed my shoes I collapsed onto her bed. _She could kick me off when she gets out of the bathroom. _

"Gordo!" a harsh whisper.

I groaned. "What?"

"You're not the only one that needs some sleep."

My face was practically buried into her mattress somy words came out muffled. "Who's stopping you?"

"Oh I don't know...the fact that you're taking up all the room."

I grunted and rolled over, giving her some room.

"Gordo!"

Now what? "_What?"_

"Your laying on top of all the blankets and I'm cold!"

"I'm trying to sleep here."

"_Gordo!"_

I grunted again. "Fine!" I climbed over her to lay on her side of the bed and hastily slid her body to the space where I had been lying.

Out of nowhere she began to giggle. I had had my back toward her so I turned to face her out of pure curiosity.

"What?"

Her giggles had suddenly ceased, as if surprised to hear my voice. She turned to face me and then fell into another fit of giggles which, this time, appeared to hold more humor. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I poked her side. "What is it?"

When her giggles finally subsided she cleared her throat to speak but her grin was still in place. "Nothing, it's just that I've never seen you so aggressive before." Her smile then became a teasing one. "And in _bed,_ of all places."

I was so embarrassed that I could literally feel my entire face burning. I picked up one of the pillows and covered my face.

"Oh no you don't..." She started tugging at the pillow in an attempt to pull it away.

"Don't you think you've make me feel like I fool enough tonight?" I murmured into the pillowcase.

She laughed. "Not nearly enough."

She kept tugging, obviously not willing to give up just yet. I'd had more than enough for one night and I just wanted to sleep. In several quick motions with very little pause in between, I chucked the pillow away, managed to seize both her wrists in my hands and pinned her down. "_Please_ go to sleep."

She had obviously been caught off guard and her expression was that of great suprise. But as quick as it came it transitioned itself into a mischievious grin. "You've proved me right with your physical force yet again."

I groaned in exasperation, let her go, and retrieved back to my side of the bed. _This girl will always know how to drive me up a wall._

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter but the result was worth it. Can you all believe it's already going to be May? Ahh! Prom and graduation are around the corner for yours truly. And I still can't tell if I'm scared or excited. lol! Look forward to more updates because we all know that as the school year winds down, so does the workload. (I hope that pertains to all of you...if not I feel like a bitch who's bragging.) Okay I'm just prattling now.I'll shut up now. I promise. PROMISE! Oh yeah, leave a review if you want. Lata:D 


	22. Better Than NyQuil

"Dammit Daniel! Give me back my phone!" Miranda growled. They had all just sat down to lunch when Daniel had decided to swipe her cell phone from her purse.

"It was hanging halfway out of your bag. The way I see it, I saved it from a nasty fall."

Gordo just shook his head and popped the tab on his root beer. Daniel was obviously in one of his playful moods. And when these moods struck, Miranda was his favorite victim. For some odd reason, which was beyond Gordo's comprehension, he just loved to push her buttons.

"Dude," Harold jumped in, "pass it over here."

Daniel slid the phone across the table.

"Daniel!" she smacked his arm.

He only grinned in response. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"If you weren't a friend, I'd knee you in the balls right now."

Harold groaned, obviously appalled by the simple _idea_ of what was just mentioned and slid the phone back across the table. Daniel was much too energetic for Miranda and easily intercepted the phone.

"Give it back!"

"Eat your lunch."

"_Daniel_!"

"Eat your lunch and I'll give it back."

Her glare was a disbelieving one.

"I promise."

She seemed to take his word seriously and reluctantly faced her tray of food. "You'd better stick to that promise or I'll follow through on my threat."

Harold shook his head. "Hey man, I think she's serious."

Daniel was unaffected and a grin was still attached to his face.

"Oh I know she is. But this is just too fun."

Miranda groaned in utter frustration and returned to her sandwich.

"Hey guys." Denisse greeted as she timidly approached their table. She appeared hesitant and cast her gaze downwards. Gordo hadn't seen her this unsure of herself since he'd first met her--and that was months ago.

"Hey um...Harold?"

"Yeah?" He replied in his gruff monotone.

"Is uh Blake here? I haven't seen him for a few days now."

"Nah, he's sick. He's had the flu all week."

Her eyes widened a bit and she seemed perturbed. "Is he okay?"

He laughed. "Better than he was Sunday night. Throwing up every hour."

She narrowed her glare and her voice turned to ice which startled everyone. "And that's amusing _why_?" The entire table came to a halt and all eyes went to Denisse.

Ever-cocky Harold stumbled over his words. "Um, I don't know. I-I guess it was just funny at the time."

Denisse was visibly upset and shook her head. "Well, when you're done laughing at his misery tell me I hope he feels better."

And with that, she turned on her heel and deftly left the rest of them speechless.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lizzie asked Denisse as they climbed into her Honda. Ever since that little car fiasco a couple of months back, Denisse had been relying on others for rides. She quickly came to the conclusion that the luxury cars she had previously cruised around in weren't all they were cracked up to be.

Here response was clipped. "I'm fine." she cleared her throat and fastened her seatbelt.

Lizzie casually tossed her backpack in the backseat. She was about to insert the key into the ignition until she noticed just how stiff Denisse appeared to be.

"Okay you don't have to tell me what it is, but---"

"It was Harold." she cut her off. She then proceeded to tell her what had happened at lunch earlier that day.

Lizzie couldn't say she was _totally_ surprised by the outburst. It was obvious to Lizzie but apparently, not to Denisse. Lizzie wanted to help make her see but she had no idea how to go about it.

"So...is there a reason you snapped at him?"

"I just told you! He was being a jerk...not even giving a crap about his own brother."

Lizzie had never seen her friend so fractious before. Always so shy and diffident. It was quite amusing, but she forced herself to bite back her smile.

"He teases all of us like that all the time. That's just the way he is. What's got me practically baffled is why you're getting worked up over him knocking on Blake."

Lizzie made sure to scrutinize her reaction–right down to the very tone of her voice. Fortunately, she didn't have to look very long because the girl instantly turned scarlet.

"B-b-because he's his brother! He should treat him with far more respect that he does the rest of us."

Now Lizzie was fighting with everything she had to told back that smile. She decided not to push the poor girl anymore and drove her home with no other questions regarding Harold or more namely Blake.

Lizzie was more than ready to crash by the time she finished her Saturday night shift. She had just trudged up the stairs and collapsed onto her bed when her cell phone began to chirp. The tune was a recent reggaetone hit which meant only one person. Miranda.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl, how was work?

"Let's just say I don't intend on moving from my bed for the rest of the weekend."

Miranda tsked. "And waste away a perfectly good weekend? What kind of teenage girl are you?"

"The working kind."

Her infectious laughter filtered through the receiver and Lizzie smiled wearily.

"Listen up girl, there's a party tonight at--"

"Oh, no way Randa. I'm ready to zonk out."

"Oh _please_ Lizzie! It's being thrown by one of Wilson's seniors."

"Why would you want to go to a party for our school's _rival_ school?"

"Curiosity."

"Hmm...what you really mean is to scope out a different school of high school boys. What's the matter, Randa?" she teased. "Are ours guys not good enough?"

"All right, you caught me. So listen are you in or not?"

"Not."

"C'mon! Look I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening..."

"We'll only be there for an hour, and if you don't like it we'll leave. Then we'll head over to Krispee Kreme's. My treat."

When Miranda wanted something she'd to whatever it took to get it. And right now she was fighting dirty: Offering Lizzie her all-time favorite sweet that everyone knew she could never resist.

"You're evil, Randa."

She laughed anyways. "Is that a yes?"

"Much to my regret, yes."

Miranda squealed with great delight. "OH! And I already called everyone."

"Who's everyone?"

"Here. Let me break it down. Me, Gordo and Denisse are riding with you. Blake and Harold are catching a ride with Daniel. Daniel said he'd follow you there. And don't worry about it, cause I've already got the directions to the house the party is being thrown at."

"Wait. Blake's coming? I thought he was sick."

"Yeah. He _was_. But after I told him what happened between Denisse and his brother, he seemed to spring back to good health faster than any medicine could help him do."

The girls shared a good laugh.

Lizzie groaned as she slowly rose from her bed to begin looking for an outfit. "You'd better buy me my own box of donuts. I can't believe I'm giving up sleep for a party with complete strangers."

"Hey! That's half the fun."

The blonde shook her head and smiled.

A/N: Wishing everyone an early Cinco De Mayo. One of my favorite holidays. Can't deny mi familia. lol. Look for an update within the week. I can't wait for the next chapter. All I can say is good stuff. And I know I've said this before but I still can't believe people are reading this. It's just very gratifying. Insert cheesy grin. Thanks all. Peace


	23. Barbie Girl

I knocked on her bathroom door. "Lizze? You in there?"

"Yeah. I'm almost finished in here."

"No, take your time. I just thought I'd let you know that Denisse just called me. She said she'd be here in a few minutes."

"I thought I was supposed to pick her up at her house..."

"Her brother Carl is dropping her off. She said she wanted to save you a trip."

"Works for me," she said as the exited the bathroom. _Yowza,_ was the first thing that came to mind after fully taking in her appearance. Skirts have always been sexy in my opinion. But miniskirts. _Damn..._I couldn't recall ever seeing Lizzie in a miniskirt. And rather than the skirt making her look good, _she_ made the skirt look good. She'd obviously invested some time into applying her makeup, as well. The green eye shadow made her hazel eyes look more alluring than usual.

She obviously didn't notice my reaction and just breezed past me to her closet to retrieve a pair of high heels. By now I had become familiar with her usual fragrances which were either one of the two: strawberry or some kind of coconut. But tonight she applied a scent unrecognizable to me. Whatever it was, it smelled damn good and I couldn't help but inhale as she briskly walked by me again, only this time to fetch golden earrings from her dresser.

I finally found my voice. "Going all out tonight, huh?"

She spun around placing the last earring on and beamed. My breath seemed to catch, but only for a second.

"Yeah, well I'm losing a full night's sleep because of this. I figured I may as well make it worth it."

"Good point."

We heard the doorbell from downstairs. "Ready?" I asked.

I was hit with a second surprise of the night when I pulled open Lizzie's front door. Denisse was dressed up too, her long red hair curling near its ends. She looked beautiful and I complimented her.

Demure as ever she blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

Lizzie took a few moments to join us before informing her mother that she was going out. And when she did join us, she was just as surprised by Denisse's appearance as I had been.

"Wow! Look at you." She briefly tugged at one of Denisse's curled locks. "Ugh, I'm so jealous. I was going to curl my hair too but Randa called me last minute."

The girl seemed desperate to divert all the attention from herself and meekly suggested we go on our way.

* * *

We had to park two blocks away from the party. Evidently this was a huge bash. I found this notion strange seeing as how it was only the middle of January. I couldn't think of anything worth celebrating amongst high school students during this particular month of the year. Daniel had managed to squeeze his Toyota between two SUV's across the street from us. Harold and Blake emerged from the vehicle before him and I waved the trio over.

Now that we were all standing, the girls gushed over each other's outfits. I rolled my eyes and joined the boys.

Daniel surveyed the three and chuckled. "I didn't know this party was that big of a deal."

"Neither did I, man." I shrugged with my hands placed casually in my jacket pockets. "They all look so good I'm beginning to feel underdressed."

Harold grinned. "Damn they do look good, don't they?"

Daniel lightly socked him in the shoulder. "You realize those are your friends your checking out, right?"

"What's the big deal? That's every guys fantasy standing over there."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He peered at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked to Daniel for help but he appeared just as puzzled as me.

Harold laughed heartily. "C'mon man! A blonde, brunette, and a redhead..."

"This sounds like the beginning of a bad joke," I quipped.

He ignored me and continued. "We've got one of each. It doesn't get much hotter than that."

Blake finally decided to join the conversation. "Are we going to stand out here all night and gawk at our friends?"

"I vote no." Daniel deadpanned.

"Then let's roll." Miranda's voice had come from nowhere and I nearly jumped. She found this hysterical and patted my cheek.

"Relax, Virgin Driver."

I groaned. _This was going to be a long night._

The group began making its way towards the house with me and Lizzie a few paces behind the pack. When we were within a block, you could already _feel_ the music pounding.

"Damn! These punks are rich!" Harold yelled. "Check out these rides!"

Everyone surveyed the surrounding vehicles as we continued our brief walk. He was right. A luxury car here, an SUV there. I noticed a sleek-looking Corvette parked right in front of the house.

"Hey Liz, check out that one."

She followed my gaze and her body seemed to stiffen. "It's nice." I was about to question her sudden discomfort until Miranda's voice cut through my thoughts.

"This party better be worth all the effort I went though tonight.Boots aren't exactly the most comfortable things to go walking in."

"Aren't you the one that said beauty is pain?" Daniel asserted.

Miranda laughed. "So true." She then proceeded to throw open the front door. When she wanted to, she could make an entrance. And this time around was no exception.

"WOOT! WOOT!" she hollered as she entered the foyer, dragging Daniel from behind. She threw her hands up with the rhythm of the music and carelessly waltzed through the crowd. A few drunken cheers could be heard for her diva-ish entrance and we all laughed.

Harold seemed to take the most joy from that little shenanigan and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I could tell Miranda wants to party it up tonight."

Sarcasm was dripping from Lizzie's voice. "Gee, how could you tell?"

He rolled his eyes but he was still grinning like mad. "Hey, you know as well as I do that when that chick wants to party, she _makes_ the party. So if you'll excuse me, kiddies, wherever she goes tonight, I'm there."

The remaining four, that being Lizzie, Blake, Denisse, and I went into one of the more mellow rooms and we chatted it up for a few minutes. Blake was much more quieter than usual, which wasn't really saying much. He kept sneaking glances at Denisse and then it all came together for me.

I noticed a blond guy making his waytoward us from the other side of the room; his lustful eyes settled fully on Denisse. I wasn't the only one who noticed his sudden approach. Blake's grip visibly tightened around his can of Coke.

"Hey sexy," he greeted. The Tecate in his hand obviously wasn't his first beer of the night. His speech was slurred and his dark eyes were bloodshot.

Denisse politely smiled back and looked away.

"So...my friends and I were wondering if you wanted to come chill with us for awhile." He leaned closer invading her personal space and she backed away a bit. "We're curious about you, baby," he winked.

Blake abruptly broke in. "Denisse, you wanna dance?"

She nodded her head vigorously and mouthed a 'thank you'.

Lizzie and I soon followed the pair to the dance floor. After two or three songs, Denisse and Blake sat down. I was about to follow suit but Lizzie tugged on my arm, claiming she didn't want to dance alone. That girl was a dancing machine and after another four songs I had to take a break. She tried to coax Denisse into joining her, but there was no tearing her away from Blake. They had immersed themselves into an in-depth conversation and I asked Lizzie to simply leave them be.

A guy or two had attempted to dance with her, but each became too possessive with their dancing and each time she sent me a meaningful glance that read: '_Help_'! I'd come in and play the part of the jealous boyfriend, dance one more dance, then reclaim my chair beside Blake.

* * *

Harold was laughing his head off. Miranda was already a little tipsy, but still in control. Daniel was keeping a eye on her while chatting it up with a flirtatious blonde in the corner.

"Hey hey," Miranda said. "Why doesn't the dj throw on some Aqua?"

"Who?"

"Remember that group that sang 'Barbie Girl'?"

Harold laughed and took another swig of his soda. "Are you serious?"

"Oh c'mon! That was a good ass song!"

"Amen, girl!" the petite girl next to her cheered as she crashed beer cans with Miranda.

"And the Spice Girls!" Miranda suddenly remembered. "Whatever happened to them?"

Harold shook his head, grinning. When she drank she became more talkative. They weren't the most intellectually stimulating conversations, but entertaining nonetheless.

The girl seated next to Miranda kept agreeing wholeheartedly with whatever she said. She seemed to be mesmerized by her (however unorthodox) charisma, just as everyone else in the room appeared to be. For the first time since their arrival, Miranda grew serious. Harold took an interest and followed her glare.

A tall guy with black spiky hair had managed to squeeze his way into the room, obviously curious about the center of the party's attention. His eyes quickly landed on Miranda and he returned her curious glance.

He casually approached her. "Hey Miranda. I haven't you around school in a while."

Her voice was cool. "Yeah..."

"How's Lizzie?"

If possible, her glare become more intense. "She's fine."

"Is she here?"

"Why?"

He smiled, uneffected by her glare. "Just thought it'd be nice to talk to her."

"Good luck finding her." She turned away.

"See ya, Miranda."

"Don't count on it, Steven."

* * *

A/N: Yes yes, **_THE_ **Steven Parsons. If you don't remember who I'm talking about, go back and review. It might be tricky to find cause the chapter involving him is titled _'Steven Parsons'_...ha. Okay I'm officially lame. Also, this is the part where I apologize for the lie I told in my last author's note. Ha, **_SORRY! _**but prom turned out to be a lot more stressful than I had anticipated. All good fun, though ;) If you don't hate me, please leave a review. If you _do_ hate me, leave a death threat. 


	24. Throw Back A Bottle of Beer

After exhausting herself on the dance floor, Lizzie finally joined us. I handed her my half empty bottle of water and she eagerly accepted.

"So what did I miss?" she let out breathlessly.

I shrugged. "They haven't let me in on their conversation for the last 40 minutes. Every time I tried to join in Blake looked about ready to sucker punch me."

"Oh, he wouldn't do that. He's too much of a sweetheart."

"A sweetheart? Are we talking about the same giant?"

"Just because he's the size of a football player, doesn't mean he's as reckless as one."

"Hmm..."

Lizzie's voice was became hushed so Denisse and Blake wouldn't hear. "Okay I admit he has his moments, but that's only when he's with Harold. But ever since he fell for her" she gestured with the water bottle "he's really calmed down. I think she'll be good for him."

"Wait a sec, I thought he just had a crush on her or something."

She actually laughed in my face. "Wow...you really don't see things do you?"

I was about to question her until a male voice interrupted our whispered conversation.

"Hi Lizzie."

My head snapped to face the anonymous stranger. He was a tall, clean cut guy. He had that all-American look about him. Too generic for my tastes but what the heck did I know about fashion trends and the such?

"H-hi Steven." Lizzie looked almost startled to see him and nervously cleared her throat. "How are you?"

His grin revealed a mouth full of pearly whites. "I've been doing really well. I haven't seen you around school. How have you been?"

"Good...I've been doing good."

I didn't have to study her too closely to realize she was uncomfortable as hell. I shot her a meaningful glance that read _are you okay? _During these past several months we became as close as ever. Almost as if we had never spent those two years apart. So, now as always, we were able to read each other without having to breathe a word. She caught my expression and visibly relaxed a fraction.

"Steven, this is my good friend Gordo. Gordo this is Steven...we used to go out."

I didn't like this guy the second I heard his voice. He seemed too sure of himself and it came off as pure arrogance. And now with this new information, I _definitely_ didn't like him. Not because he used to date Lizzie, but because whatever happened between them obviously ended badly, otherwise she wouldn't be this uptight or tense. And it obviously came from his side of the relationship because he just looked so damn smug.

He thrust his hand forth and I shook it. His grip was considerably tight and I shook back with equal force. My initial reaction to his macho-ness was utter vexation. Then it clicked. The only thing that explained his behavior was that for some reasoned he felt threatened by me. And that reason was none other than Lizzie herself. Was he actually jealous? I couldn't help but indulge in that little tidbit and I smirked.

I abruptly stood up which surprised both of them. "I'm gonna go see how Miranda's holding up. Wanna come help me find her?" my stare pointed at Lizzie.

I was offering her an out and she gladly took it. "Yeah sure." she stood up to stand beside me. "I'll see you later, Steven."

"Save me a dance later," he grinned.

Her laugh was a polite, nervous one. "We'll see."

I took her hand for support and pulled her through the crowd.

* * *

"Mischa Barton."

"Meh..."

"Mila Kunis."

"Nope."

"Scarlett Johanssan."

"Hmm...okay yeah."

The guys in the crowd hooted and crashed beer bottles and cans together. Harold was naming (who he thought) were the hottest women in entertainment and Miranda would deem which ones were hot enough for her to make out with. Of course all guys are drawn to talk of anything lesbian so she had the crowd's attention yet again.

"Jessica Alba."

She lazily saluted Harold with her Corona. "Now there's a fine choice. I'd go lesbian for her."

Laughter and shouts ignited.

Daniel decided to join the fun. "C'mon Randa. Would you ever actually make out with a girl?"

"Are you saying I wouldn't?" her speech was starting to become slurred, but she was still understandable.

He shrugged in response. "I don't know. I just don't see it."

One of the guys surrounding nearby spoke loudly. "Damn, maybe you should get inside my head."

Harold spoke up. "I think she would. This girly is one wild child."

She held up her almost empty beer bottle. "Amen." She quickly finished off the rest of the bottle and spoke. "I think if you give me another drink or two I'll make out with a girl here right now."

Harold crowed and more than one guy eagerly offered their beers to her.

* * *

"Lizzie, what are you doing?"

She hastily ran a hand through her long locks. "I just need a drink."

"But you're driving."

"I'll just have Denisse drive us. She hasn't drank anything but water tonight."

Before I could stop her she pounded a straight shot of Vodka. She coughed a good deal afterward but as soon as she stopped she pounded another.

"Hey c'mon, McGuire. This isn't like you."

The alcohol was already having its effect on her. "_Oh_? Well you may think you know everything about me but you don't."

"What are you talking about?"

Her laughter was sardonic. "You were gone for two years. You have no idea what kind of things took place while you were away."

My curious stare narrowed and I couldn't keep the grave concern out of my voice. "Did something happen?"

She ignored me and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "I think we should go look for Miranda now."

I began to follow her out of the kitchen until she suddenly stopped in front of me. She took a long sip of her drink and turned to face me. Her smile was smug.

"You didn't _really_ want to find Miranda, did you?"

"Does that matter?" I asked.

She giggled and stepped even closer. "You just wanted to get me away from Steven." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah well, you looked pretty tense and I figured you didn't want to be around him."

Lizzie then did the unexpected. She deftly locked both her arms around my neck and brought our faces as close as possible without actually touching. It felt awkward having my arms just hang lamely at my sides but I felt I didn't have much of a choice. She was already out of line with her behavior and the last thing I wanted to do was encourage it. The most obvious thing to do was to disengage myself from her...yet I couldn't. She must have realized this too because she chuckled lightly. Having her this close was doing strange and wonderful things to my body. I was fighting for self-control and I was holding my own pretty well until she began running one of her hands through my hair. As a guy, let me just say this...there is nothing sexier than having a girl run her hands through your hair. For some reason than no man has ever been able to figure out, it feels so damn good that you feel like your under some kind of spell. I find the thought disconcerting that a girl can have you under her complete control with such a simple motion of the hand. Simple...but sensual as hell.

"I can't believe you cut your hair so short." Then as quick as it all started, she quickly pulled away from me only to grab another bottle of beer.

She waved without looking back as she squeezed through the crowd. "I'll be looking for Randa. Go tell Denisse and Blake that we're leaving."

I stood there motionless and stunned. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

When I finally reached Blake and Denisse they were _still_ talking. I don't think I had ever seen a guy so smitten.

"Guys! Hey, sorry to interrupt but we're leaving."

Blake peered behind me. "Where is everyone?"

"And what happened to Lizzie?" Denisse asked. "Weren't you guys just dancing?"

_Was she **that** caught up in their conversation? That was probably over an hour ago_...

"Do you still have Lizzie's purse?" I asked her.

She pulled it from underneath her chair. "It's right here, why?"

"Her keys should be in there. Listen, your gonna have to drive."

She immediately grew worried. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She just had a few drinks."

Blake's eyes widened, and the two spoke at the same time. "You let her drink!"

"Uh...I wasn't aware she was under my command," I commented sarcastically.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Look bro, you'd better go find her and **fast**."

"Why?"

"She tends to get overly friendly when she's had a drink or two. She can't handle much."

"What do you mean?"

Denisse spoke. "Let's just say I've had to pry her off a stranger or two in the past..."

"_What?_!"

Blake stood and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Look man, just find her and bring everyone out to the cars. Me and Denisse will meet you at her car, all right?"

I was still trying to process this newfound information.

"David, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

Lizzie and Miranda were giggling like crazy when I finally found them. They were both sprawled out on a leather couch with their precious beers at hand. Harold wasn't much of a help and was simply sitting nearby and enjoying their drunkenness. And where the hell was Daniel? I thought I could at least count on him to be responsible enough to stop the girls from having one beer too many.

"Gordo!" Miranda excitedly yelled as she noticed my presence. "Where have you _been_?"

"With me," Lizzie proudly grinned.

Her insinuation sent several hoots and whistles up after her declaration. I waved them off and planted myself on the couch between the girls.

"Are you girls ready to leave?" I asked. "Blake and Denisse are already waiting outside."

Harold's voice was full of indignation. "_What_? We can't leave yet. Damn, Blake! He's always been a downer for parties."

I had to coax them all out of here before things became more hectic. "Well Denisse has Lizzie's keys, so I suggest we leave before they get impatient and just ditch us here."

Miranda waved it off as nothing. "Oh who cares. Let 'em go."

"Wait!" Lizzie appeared to sober a bit. "How are we going to get home if they take my car?"

I spoke up. "They won't take your--"

"No biggie," Miranda explained. "We'll all just ride with Daniel."

"It's a four-seater,"I challenged.

She pointed between herself and her blonde headed friend. "One of us could sit on one of your laps."

Lizzie had a new can of beer in her hand and giggled. "That sounds like fun."

I sighed and reached for her Tecate. "Don't you think you've had enough, McGuire?"

She pulled it away, but I still reached for it. She kept pulling further and further away and was grinning like crazy. Lizzie obviously thought I was playing when I so obviously wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to go home. By the time I finally had the can in my grasp, my body was settled fully on top of hers. Her smile was smug. I groaned in frustration, and pulled away with the can in my hand.

I stood and pulled Lizzie with me. "C'mon we're leaving."

"Hey c'mon man, let them have their fun," Harold objected. A few nearby supported his statement and saluted him with their drinks.

"I don't care. I'm just trying to watch out for my friends before they get too carried away."

Lizzie's balance wasn't its best so I draped one of her arms across my shoulders for support while I encircled her waist with one of my own arms. Just then Daniel made his way back into the room. His expression was that of great concern as he approached us.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"We're leaving. Get Miranda and let's go," I ordered.

After taking in her drunken state Daniel's expression grew even more concerned if that were at all possible. He followed my example and maneuvered Miranda the way I had Lizzie.

"C'mon Harold," I called over my shoulder.


	25. Forgetful Much?

I successfully avoided Lizzie that same weekend. After what had happened at the party, talking about it was the last thing I wanted to do. I had dissected possibly every detail of the evening every spare moment of the day. I mulled over what Blake and Denisse had informed me.

"_She tends to get overly friendly when she's had a drink or two. She can't handle much."_

"_What do you mean?" _

_Denisse spoke. "Let's just say I've had to pry her off a stranger or two in the past..."_

"_What!"_

I still wasn't sure if I would rather not have known at all...

So was that what she thought of me as? In her drunken state would I be just another guy Denisse would have to pry her off? But that's just it...I wasn't just another guy. I was her best friend. She had barely had a couple of shots. She couldn't have been that far off. Or was she? If she was, I understood her behavior to an extent. But if she wasn't then...what the hell did that mean? I was driving myself crazy with all these scenarios. I figured I'd better quit. Just talk to her...it'll be fine. There has never been a problem between us that we haven't been able to talk through. And it sure as hell wasn't about to start now.

* * *

Approaching her at her locker Monday morning turned out to be almost anti-climactic. I had chewed over several possible outcomes of our inevitably awkward conversation. When it came right to it, I had to force myself just to walk over and say hello. I strolled over with as much nonchalance as I could possibly muster up. 

"Hey Lizzie," I greeted easily as I leaned a shoulder into a nearby locker.

She turned her attention away from her books to greet me with one of her sparkling smiles. "Hi Gordo."

So far so good.

"So uh, how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Mmm...not so bad. I had to work last night, but that was pretty much it. You?"

"I uh didn't do much. Just homework and stuff."

She nodded her head and returned her attention back to her books.

What the hell? She didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable. Did she just want to pretend nothing happened? I mean, I wanted that more than anything but I felt the need to at least discuss it with her. It had only been three days but it was eating me away.

"So that party..."

I let the sentence hang in the air and she elegantly picked up the rest. She laughed and placed a hand on my arm.

"Yeah," she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"About what?" I questioned. All I wanted was confirmation from her of what exactly had happened.

"You know," she gestured with her other hand. "I don't usually drink at parties and I'm just sorry that you had to physically carry me out of there." She laughed again.

"That's what you're sorry for?"

"Well yeah..." her face turned grave. "Should I be sorry for something else?"

Sweet mother of God, she didn't remember! What the heck was I supposed to do now? I realized she was expecting me to give her an answer and if I waited too long to respond she'd grow suspicious.

"No no, there's nothing else."

She nodded her head slowly as if trying to decide whether or not to believe my words. "Okay..."

I laughed suddenly to lighten the tension. "So uh, is Miranda always like that at parties?"

She smiled and shut her locker. "Tip of the iceberg my friend," she patted my shoulder pitifully.

* * *

I had to spill my guts to someone, and right now Daniel seemed my most worthy confidant. We clicked from the beginning and there was an unspoken respect between the two of us. In my opinion, if you don't respect the person the friendship is a fallacy. 

I approached him in the locker room where we shared 5th period weight training. He knew it was something important because he regarded me with wary eyes.

"You don't look so hot, Dave."

"You got a few?"

The guys had started filling out so I was able to sit on the bench that divided the ongoing rows of lockers.

"I'll just cut to the chase."

Daniel remained standing and faced me expectantly. "I'm all ears, man."

"It's uh, about Lizzie."

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah..."

He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for me to elaborate. Damn this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have. He must have noticed my uneasiness and spoke up.

"Just spit it out, Dave. It can't be that embarrassing."

My gaze shot up. "What makes you think this is embarrassing?"

"Your shoes can't be that fascinating...you won't look anywhere else."

I scratched the back of my neck even though I didn't have an itch. Daniel smirked and socked my shoulder.

"You realize the longer you wait to just come out and say whatever it is you need to say, the more amusing this will be for me, right?"

"Fine, fine." I then proceeded to tell him everything. And I mean _everything._ From Lizzie's unexpected behavior to my 'informative' conversation with Denisse and Blake.

I found Daniel's silence unsettling and traded silence for silence. And then: "Did you like it?"

My neck snapped in his direction. "What?"

He shrugged. "It's just a question, David. Did you like it?"

I suddenly laughed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He was now openly grinning. "Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Are you gonna stop answering my questions with more questions?"

"Are you?" he asked.

I stood up, chuckling nervously. "Okay, this is obviously a pointless conversation. I think we should just get to class."

He clamped a hand on my shoulder. "Not so fast, Gordon. Just answer the question."

"I don't have to answer anything."

He held a hand up in surrender. "You're right. You don't have to tell me anything. But you might wanna answer that question to yourself."

"Why?"

"Just do it for the sake of your own sanity." Had it been anyone else, his laugh would have been mocking. "I could tell this is really getting under your skin."

"How would you feel if you were in my situation?"

He laughed. "Oh, your situation is unique. With there being a lifelong friendship and everything."

I nodded thoughtfully. "What if it were you and Miranda?"

The question caught him off guard and I gleefully indulged in his obvious discomfort. This was the first time I had ever seen my friend blush. He was always so carefree and laidback.

I returned his earlier gesture and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Not fun to be in the hot seat, eh?"

He shrugged off my hand hastily retrieved his backpack from his locker. "We should get to class."

I openly laughed at his embarrassment and he flipped me the bird. _Ah, such love._

I caught up with him in the mass of students scrambling to reach their friends before they had to reach their final class of the day. I had just apologized for being an ass when a girl approached Daniel. I faintly recognized her but I couldn't recall her name.

"Hey Daniel."

He favored her with a pleasant smile. "Hi Vero. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Waiting for Michelle to get out of Burton's class."

He chuckled lightly. "That class was a bitch when I had it last year."

"Yeah." Her gaze fell onto me, eyes full of curiousity.

I offered her a friendly smile and a small hello. She grinned back, revealing dimples, and nodded appreciatively. I felt awkward just standing there smiling, and having this girl smiling back, neither of us saying anything. Daniel obviously wasn't going to make the introductions so:

"I'm David," I held my hand out.

She regarded me with a surprised, yet gratified expression. "Veronica."

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand and she shook back with an equally firm grip.

She laughed when she pulled her hand away. "And I was beginning to think all manners were lost on the male race."

"Hey! What about me?" Daniel protested.

"Oh, who are you kidding?" she said bluntly, and he laughed.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of 6th period.

Daniel cursed. "Damn, I'd better get going or Mr. Perry is gonna have my neck." He burst into a sprint and called over his shoulder. "I'll see you both later."

I noticed Veronica was still regarding me with a curious expression. "I uh, better get to class. It was nice meeting you."

"Can you spare a minute?"

Being a teacher's aid wasn't the most demanding class so I hung back. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to make you late to class."

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm already late. A minute or two isn't going to change that fact."

My eyebrows went up in mock surprise and she stepped closer. "Oh, so now it's _two_ minutes?"

Her tone was playful. "Maybe I should make it three since you're already teasing me when I've only known you for five minutes."

"Five? It seems more like three."

Her laugh was the kind that any person would pay a mint to have. It was sincere and infectious.

We chatted for what only felt like a couple of minutes until one of the school's deans walked pass. "Get to class kids. Or I'll escort you myself."

Veronica pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket to check the time. "Shit," she laughed. "Okay yeah, we'd better get going."

"What time is it?"

She turned the phone around, so the screen faced me. My eyes widened. "Damn, I don't mean to seem rude but I have to go."

I turned, ready to burst into a jog. I felt her arm catch my elbow. "Wait."

I faced her again and waited for her to speak. Instead of saying anything, she pulled a thin Sharpie from her backpack. Before I knew what was happening, I had seven numbers scrawled across my open palm.

"Hopefully, you're as nice as you seem and won't leave me high and dry."

I was speechless and stood there mute. She winked before turning and walking to her next class. Meanwhile I stood there shocked, staring at my still open palm.

* * *

A/N: So. This is the end of the story. If there was ever an open end to a story, this is it. I'll probably continue with a part two or something similar.

The reason I'm splitting this story in half is because I don't want the chapters to go into the 40s. With all the storylines I have in mind at this point, that's probably how long this story could be if not more. Feel free to review and throw some ideas at me. It's Summer! WOO HOO!


End file.
